


My Little Winter Sprite: Christmas Through the Years

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [19]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: Christmas oneshots that take place in my "My Little Winter Sprite" Universe.
Relationships: Past!Jack Frost/Sophie Bennett
Series: My Little Winter Sprite [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296572
Kudos: 1





	1. Jackie's First Christmas

Sophie sat at the edge of her bed staring down into the cradle that had once belonged to the Bennett siblings before it was passed on to Sophie to be used for Jackie.

Sophie rocked the cradle the cool winter air blew the room through the window that had been opened, just a crack, so Jackie wasn’t too warm.

Of course, it also meant that Sophie was cold which is why she was currently wrapped up in a sleeping bag in an attempt to stave off the cold.

It worked a little. Her body from the neck down was warm, but it also meant that she was still breathing in cold air. 

Sophie coughed a little while still rocking her child before standing and closing the window. The room was cool enough having been opened all day. The soft click of the window shutting, however, seemed to be enough to wake Jackie because after a second she heard the cries of her newborn. Sophie turned and looked down at her little girl.

“Hey, Winter Sprite.” She said with a whisper. “Merry Christmas.” Sophie looked at her clock it was only around 5:30 and Jamie and her parents usually woke up around 6:00 on Christmas day, which meant that for the next half hour Sophie and Jackie had the house to themselves. The first thing she did, however, was take Jackie to the changing table and change her.

She stared down at Jackie stood and made her way downstairs humming “Carol of the Bells” as she made her way into the kitchen she walked into the kitchen and took a bottle out of the fridge and started to feed little Jackie, she slowly walked to the living room and sat down on the couch and just stared at her young daughter.

She hoped that Jack appeared today. He had never missed a Christmas in Burgess before. She hoped that what had transpired nine months before would not stop him from coming to Burgess, but he had also never had reason to avoid Burgess before.

She did not want to _believe_ that Jack had stopped visiting Burgess because of her, but she also remembered waking up the morning after he had left, how Jack had not even afforded her a goodbye. She remembered waking up to an empty spot beside her.

He had not even afforded her a goodbye, who’s to say he would afford her a visit to see how she was doing.

She wanted him to come, but she had no way of getting in touch with him, to tell him that he was now a father.

She could never go back to Jack Frost. Jack had been right all those months ago, their relationship could never have lasted- heck the both of them had been aware of it when they had started dating. But Jackie deserved to have her father in her life, would likely _need_ her father in her life- especially if Jackie had inherited Jack’s powers. 

Sophie needed to talk to Jack, her daughter deserved that much. She looked down at Jackie and removed the now empty bottle from Jackie’s mouth. She placed Jackie’s head on her shoulder and started to pat little Jackie’s back for a couple of minutes before Jackie burped. Sophie smiled and held Jackie as Jackie’s eyes closed and when she went back to sleep. 

“Oh, that is adorable. Now look at the camera”

Sophie turned to see her brother in his pyjamas with his Camera pointed directly at her. He smiled at her when she glared but turned off the camera. “When did you get up?”

“Around 4:30,” Sophie said.

“That eager to open Christmas presents?” Jamie said jerking his head in the direction of the tree.

Sophie turned to look at the tree and stared at the small mountain of presents underneath it. “The only gift I want is not under that tree,” Sophie said. Jamie scoffed at the corny line.

“He left you without a goodbye,” Jamie said.

“I know, I would not take him back even if he begged, but Jackie deserves her father in her life. Will likely _need_ him in her life.” 

Jamie sighed. “We’ll figure it out.”

Sophie knew that they would, she also knew that it would be easier if she had Jack around to help out.

She loved Jamie, but Jamie was loyal almost to a fault and had been angry when he found out what had happened. He had not stated that he and Jack were no longer friends, but Sophie had always been able to read her brother like a book.

It touched her, but it also made her sad to know that the brother who had once fought with Jack and the rest of the guardians now could not stand him.

“You don’t have to hate him,” Sophie said. “You are not betraying me if you still want to be friends with him. He used to be your favourite.”

Jamie didn’t say anything to that, instead, he looked down at the baby in her arms and held out his hands. “Can I hold my little niece?”

Sophie smiled and nodded handing Jackie off to Jamie.

“Hey, little one,” Jamie said just as their parents came down the stairs.

“Ready to open your presents?” Mom said. She gave little Jackie a kiss on the forehead before Sophie could stop her. Jackie whined a little and Mom looked worried before she shrugged it off.

Sophie smiled. “Yeah, let’s open these presents.”

Mom decided to play ‘Santa’s Elf’ and hand out the presents while Jamie gave Jackie back to Sophie and picked up his camera once again. Sophie, in turn, went to find the car seat and buckled Jackie into it.

Jamie received the first present that morning, he had handed the camera off to Mom who took the camera and started to film Jamie.

Jamie received a book of old and obscure fairy tales (“For inspiration” Their father said).

Next was Sophie who received a brand-new laptop (“Knowing you, you probably broke yours beyond repair two months after you got it.” Jaime mocked her. Sophie had rolled her eyes but thanked Jamie nonetheless).

Next was little Jackie who got a little rattle from Sophie (or Sophie had paid for it with her allowance, Mom was the one who bought it when Sophie had been stuck in bed for the last month of her pregnancy.) Sophie waved the rattle in front of Jackie who took an immediate liking to it and reached for it. Sophie handed it to her and she started to play with it, by placing it into her mouth. Sophie chuckled a little and smiled.

Then there was a present to mom and dad from Sophie and Jamie who had been able to pool what little money they had and get them bottles of their favourite drinks, for mom a bottle of Armagnac and for dad a six-pack of beer.

And like that, they went around giving gifts to different people. Dad had felt the need to get Jackie something practical, like a three-month supply of diapers of different sizes for when she undoubtedly grew. Mom got Jackie an activity mat as well as some different sized clothes for when Jackie grew. While Jamie made her a scrapbook of stories about the different Guardians, like Santa Clause and Jack Frost, as well as some other ‘mythical beings’ written (“All true” Jamie whispered in her ear.)

Sophie’s gifts included an old typewriter from Dad, as well as some new clothes from mom.

Jamie got a digital camera from Mom, and Sophie in the meantime had framed a picture of Jamie holding Jackie that she had had mom take a couple of days before. Fortunately, the Bennett household had photograph paper so she could just print it up at home then spent the next day or so painting the frame and decorating it with homemade snowflakes.

Jamie looked up at Sophie and smiled. “Thanks, Soph, I think this is my favourite.”

Sophie had scoffed. “Only took like _a day_.”

The most concerning though neither Jamie nor Sophie were about to bring it up was the fact that there were no gifts from Santa for Jackie this year. Sophie had looked around, but she couldn’t find any gifts for Jackie from Santa this year.

Mom had asked what Sophie was doing, that she had given out all the gifts and Sophie had shrugged. “Hoping that maybe Jackie got a gift from ‘Santa’,” Sophie said.

Mom and Dad laughed but Jamie looked at Sophie in concern. “Don’t worry she’s too young to believe in Santa, she won’t miss it if he ‘forgot’ this one year.” Mom said. “Maybe next year he’ll get her a few gifts.”

Jackie, during the present exchange, had fallen back asleep her rattle fell to the floor. Sophie turned and carefully removed Jackie from the car seat and picked her up. “Let’s get you in bed,” Sophie said. “I think I could use a nap too.”

“Don’t forget the party tonight.” Mom said. “Your cousins and Grandparents are coming over and they’ll be wanting to see the baby.”

Sophie sighed. “Mom she’s not an animal at the zoo.”

“She’s the newest addition to this family.” Mom said. “They want to see her.”

 _Yeah as well as berate me for getting knocked up at 17._ Sophie said she looked down at Jackie and back up at mom. “Fine, but I reserve the right to pull my daughter out if I think it’s too overwhelming.”

Mom sighed. “Jackie will be fine,”

 _20 people in the same house are generating a lot of heat._ Sophie thought to herself. _Jackie is not going to last an hour._

Not like Sophie could tell her mother any of this so instead Sophie smiled nodded and continued carrying her little girl up to the room they shared.

Carefully Sophie placed her daughter in her cradle before climbing into her own bed and falling back asleep.

\--- 

Sophie looked through the wardrobe for something her daughter could wear for the night. Mom had left out the red and white ensemble that Sophie had to warn when she was a little girl, but Sophie had taken one look at it and discarded it, afraid that it would be too warm for Jackie.

Still, it did seem to be the best option out of everything there. They had no cotton baby clothes not yet, not while winter was still around.

It was a dress, meaning at the very least her legs would be exposed so they could be cool. The sleeves were short… and it wasn’t made of wool.

Sophie but her lips and bit the bullet. Mom would be asking why she wasn’t wearing the Christmas dress that had been laid out for her.

The party started at 8, Jackie was likely going to be tired and wanting to be in bed by 9:00 it would be fine.

\--- 

By 7:55 Sophie and Jackie were downstairs, Sophie was wearing a dark black skirt and white stalking with a red long-sleeved shirt over it. Her feet were swollen and sore she had neglected to wear any high heels instead of opting for some comfortable slippers. With Jackie wearing the red and white Christmas dress that looked like something Santa’s children would wear. (Or you know, the child of one of his fellow guardians).

Mom was putting on the finishing touches on the table, Jamie was on the couch, the tree had a bunch of new presents under it.

Sophie walked over to Jamie and sat down beside him.

“She is a newborn,” Jamie said trying to console her from this morning. “Maybe her light hasn’t shown up on the globe yet.”

Sophie looked at Jamie. “Maybe.” She said. “Hopefully I’ll be able to get in touch with him next year.” 

Jamie wrapped his arm around Sophie and bopped Jackie on the nose. They turned around when they heard the doorbell ring, Mom stood up and hurried to the door.

Sophie’s aunt and uncle and three cousins stepped through the door. Sophie took a deep breath and stood up with Jackie in her arms and walked over to the guests.

“Hey, Auntie Lissa,” Sophie said.

Lissa a woman with short brown hair and grey streaks smiled at her before her eyes dropped down to look at little Jackie. “Aww and here’s the baby,” Lissa said holding her hands out as though to take the baby. “May I?”

Sophie could tell that Lissa was not really asking. “She doesn’t like people holding her for too long,” Sophie said.

Aunt Lissa wasn’t paying much attention already pulling the baby out of Sophie’s hands. “Oh, she is just the most adorable little girl.”

“Yeah.”

“And her hair, I see she inherited the Bennett family hair.”

 _No, no she did not, her hair is white_. Sophie instead smiled. “Appears to have.”

The youngest cousin a little ten-year-old by the name of Jessica, who was the only one of her siblings to have blond hair. “Can I hold her?” She asked.

Sophie smiled. “Maybe in a few moments?” She said. “Let’s wait for your mother to finish holding her.”

“She’s too little.” Mom said.

“She’s Ten, and she will be sitting on the couch when she does,” Sophie said. “But I can’t see why she can’t hold my daughter.”

Aunt Lissa turned to Sophie’s mom. “It would mean a lot to her.”

Before Mom could open her mouth to respond Sophie stepped in. “Excuse me, _I am Jackie’s mother_. And I just told you that it was fine.”

Lissa chuckled. “But we all know that most of the parenting is going to be done by your parents.”

Sophie stepped back. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Your only 18, your priority should be school, so obviously your parents are going to take over.”

Sophie looked at her Aunt for a moment wondering if Christmas night was really the night to be ripping into her aunt for making assumptions about how Sophie’s daughter was going to be raised. Sophie decided however that she would not. So instead she took a deep breath, stepped forward and said as politely. “I think Jessica has waited long enough.”

Lissa’s eyes widened, but Jessica looked happy. Sophie patted little Jessie’s head. “Go take a seat beside Jessie.” She said.

Jessie nodded and all but ran to her seat. Then she turned and looked at her Aunt Lissa and smiled. “Well?”

For a moment it looked as though she wasn’t going to do it but after a moment’s hesitation, Jackie was back in Sophie’s arms.

“Thank you,” Sophie said coolly before she turned around and handed Jackie off to Jessica. “Here you go.” She told Jessica. “Support her head.”

“She’s so cute,” Jessica said. “And tiny.”

“She was only born 4 days ago,” Sophie said. “And she was even smaller than.”

Jessica stared at the baby.

Sophie smiled and put a hand to Jessica’s cheek. “If Jackie starts to cry, and I’m not around hand her over to Jamie,” Sophie said putting a hand on Jamie’s back. He smiled and snapped a picture of Jessica holding Jackie.

Sophie ruffled Jessica’s hair before she stood. “I’m going to get a drink of water.” She told Jamie before she walked off to the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass of water and took a deep breath before downing it in one gulp. Then she turned on the tap and wet her hands with cold water.

“Lissa did not mean anything by it.” She heard her mother say.

“Auntie Lissa has no idea what my plans are,” Sophie said. “And acting like I won’t even be a parent to my own child is a step too far. I will not be under minded when it comes to Jackie – not even with you.” Sophie said. “I appreciate the fact that you raised me, I appreciate the fact I live here, I appreciate your willingness to help me. But what Aunt Lissa did was out of line.”

“She is right.” Mom said. “You’re going to be in school.”

“Mom not this again,” Sophie said. “I told you- “

“Maybe not physically, but _you will have schoolwork to do_.” Mom said. “Jackie is not going to be sleeping for 18 hours a day, all of the time. She’ll have her naps which will give you a moment of peace and in those moments, you will need help.” Mom said. “Please Sophia, let me help.”

Sophie stared. For a moment she wondered if she should tell her mother the truth about everything, but then that moment past, the realization that Jackie was safer if fewer people knew her secret and she smiled. “I’ll figure it out mom,” Sophie said. “It may take a while, but I will.”

“I know you will,” Mom said. “You have always been resilient; I’m saying that you can accept help.”

Had Jackie been any other child, Sophie would have agreed. Unfortunately, Jackie was not just some _other_ child she was different and not in a snobby ‘my child is the most unique child in the world’ way but in a ‘my child is the daughter of Jack Frost and I have no _clue_ what that means’ way.

But how do you explain that to a mother who never believed in Jack Frost in the first place?

The doorbell rang again, and Mom left again to open the door.

Sophie turned again to wet her hands in cold water before turning and leaving the kitchen. She passed by her two paternal cousins.

“So, how’s it going being the disgrace in the family?” The eldest cousin Jennifer said.

Sophie rolled her eyes and turned around. “Happy to finally be removed from the number 1 spot?” Sophie said.

The middle cousin, a twelve-year-old named Joanna, turned to stare at them both before deciding that the snack table on the other end of the room was a far more interesting placed to be.

“I’m not a disgrace.”

Sophie sighed. "Ok," Sophie said before turning around and walking back to the couch where her daughter was.  
  
Jessica was still holding little Jackie. Jamie was standing video tapping the guests from his spot on the couch, the Camera turned to face her, and she rolled her eyes.   
  
"And here comes the girl of the hour, my little sister Sophie Bennett, Mother of my niece of Jaqueline Overland Bennett!"  
  
"Overland?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Jackie's middle name," Sophie said. "I'm going to take my daughter back now ok?" Sophie said softly.   
  
Jessica looked at Jackie before she stared up at Sophie and nodded. Sophie picked up little Jackie. "Hey" She whispered to her little girl. "Come on," She said. "Let's introduce you to our other guests."  
  
For the rest of the hour, Sophie walked around the room introducing Jackie to the other members of the family. Her maternal uncles Mike and Ike both wanted to hold her. Which she let them both do.   
  
Then she introduced her to the grandparents who were only too happy to gush over the child.   
  
When she was done and there were twenty minutes left until dinner and Jackie herself was starting to whine, so she went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Jackie's whining lessened a little, but she was still crying so she pulled out one of the bottles closed the door went back out to the living room sat down and started feeding Jackie who immediately latched on to the bottle.   
  
At this moment where all she had to do was just marvel at her little girl. She and Jack created this child _together_. "I love you my little winter sprite," Sophie said. "I love you so much."   
  
"And she'll love you." Sophie turned to see her father Jason staring down at her. He ruffled her hair just like he used to when she was a child.   
  
"I heard what happened between you and Lissa," Jason said. "You're right Lissa had no right to try to undermine you like that. Jackie is _your_ child, and you have the right to decide who gets to hold her, and who doesn't." Sophie looked at her father. She smiled.   
  
"Thanks, Daddy," Sophie said.   
  
Dad put his arms around her. "But you being her mother does not mean that you can't have help," he said. "You can lean on us, doing so won't make you any less of a mother. Especially since your child's father isn't around."  
  
"Dad..." Sophie started.  
  
"Regardless of his reasons why, he's not here, but we are Sophie. We can help."   
  
Sophie looked up at her dad and felt tears welling in her eyes. "Jackie prefers the cold," Sophie said. "It's why I don't bother to warm up the bottle before I feed her. I noticed it after I forgot to warm her bottle once, she became much more enthusiastic to drink when it was cold."   
  
Dad stared at her for a long moment before he nodded kissing her forehead "Thanks for telling me."   
  
  
  
\---   
Dinner was a happier affair. One of the uncles started to tell a story about time from when they were younger. For that moment she let herself forget the issues of tomorrow and focus on the here and now. She found herself laughing and crying along with the rest of the table.   
  
Then before long dinner was done, and presents were opened. Jackie got new clothes, and Sophie got money. And soon the guests were leaving, and Jackie was asleep and in bed.   
  
Sophie sighed Jackie had stayed up much longer then she had expected, but it didn't seem to be too big of a deal. Sophie turned to look out the window.   
  
"Mom?" Sophie asked as she came back down. "Can you keep an eye on Jackie for me," Sophie said. Jackie was asleep there was little danger now. "I just need to go out for a walk, I'll be back soon."  
  
Sally stared at Sophie for a moment. "Take your cellphone," Sally said. "In case something happens."  
  
Sally nodded before she put on her boots, coat, placed her cell inside her pocket and left the house and headed straight for the pond.  
  
When she was younger Jack could often find Jack hanging out around the pond, maybe she would lucky and he would be there now she tried not to have too much hope in case he wasn't there but it didn't stop her from running as fast as she could to the pond.  
  
He wasn't there the pond was empty with no one around. She wondered if she had been out earlier instead of napping if she would have caught him but somehow, she doubted it.   
  
"I miss you," Sophie said. "I miss you so much Jack. I need you here now more than ever." She said gasping. "You have a daughter Jack. She's four days old and so precious, she seems to have inherited your hair and your eyes, but as is typical no one can see her snow-white hair and blue eyes only those who know the truth _believe_ the truth about her can see her for what she is." Sophie said. "She's so precious Jack, I can't do this alone, not without you, for any other child I would be able too, but Jackie is a part of you, there is a chance she will inherit your power," Sophie said. "So please if your listening _please_ come home." She said. "Your daughter needs you."  
  
\---   
Tears fell down Jack's face as he listened to Sophie's plea. Manacles made of black sand kept him rooted in his cell in Pitch's lair.   
  
"I want to," Jack said as he watched Sophie turn around and head back home. "I'm trying Sophie believe me, I'm trying."  
  
He watched as Sophie walked back to her house watched her pick up some snow and rubbed some on to her hands, watched as she kicked her boots against the door before entering the house.   
  
A moment later the moon showed Sophie at the window with Jackie in her arms. She opened the window "Shh." Sophie said before she started to sing. "You're ok, Winter Sprite," Sophie said before she started to sing a lullaby. A lullaby that Jack had taught Sophie so many months ago, that he remembered his own mother singing to him and his sister over three centuries ago.   
  


When she was finished Jackie had fallen back asleep, she kissed their daughter on the forehead and disappeared.   
  
When she did a moment later the light turned off and the image faded. A tear fell down Jack's face and not for the first time that week he cursed Pitch's name attempting again to break himself out of the manacles.   
  
Yet still, they wouldn't give.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last try to get a hold of the Guardians.

“Here we come a-carolling among the leaves so green/Here we come a wand’ring so fair to be seen/Love and joy come to you/and to you a Christmas too/ And G-d bless you and send you a happy new year/ And G-d send you a happy-” Sophie cut off as she came down the stairs and smiled when she saw her dear brother lying on couch asleep.   
Sophie looked around carefully placed Jackie into the playpen tiptoed forward silently putting her index fingers to her lips Jackie laughed and clapped her hands, but miraculously Jamie did not wake up she bent over the back of the couch till her lips were just over his ear paused before she grinned. 

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” She shouted as loud as she could into Jamie’s ear.

Jamie’s eyes shot open and he fell off the couch as Sophie laughed, Jackie joined in with her. 

Jamie glared at her from the floor, Sophie just smiled and waved. “Hey, big brother.” 

Jamie sighed. “Did you have to?”

Sophie chuckled and nodded. “It seemed to please Jackie.” 

Jamie turned his attention to Jackie before looking back at Sophie. “And what kind of example are you setting for your daughter?” 

Sophie rolled her eyes but changed the subject. “So, when are we gonna meet her?” 

Jamie looked away from her feigning nonchalance. “Who?” He asked stepping away and walking off to the kitchen.

“Isabella, I spoke to Pippa last week, she said that you and her cousin have been getting along lately,” Sophie said following him into the kitchen. 

Jamie rolled his eyes and started pulling cups from the counter. 

“Should I start planning for the wedding?” 

“Stop.” 

Sophie chuckled. “Or maybe you're going to elope?” She said. “I mean I would hate you if you didn’t invite me to the wedding, but I can understand it,” Sophie said. “This family just would not understand the love you two share.” She said faking drama as Jamie turned to glare at her.

“A guy and a girl can be friends y’know,” Jamie said pulling the carton of milk from the fridge.

“You and Pippa are proof of that, but Pippa implied a lot,” Sophie said leaned against the kitchen wall. She watched as Jamie started pouring the milk. “Can you make me one too?”

“Pippa had no business-” Jamie started. 

“Oh, hush. She thought I knew.” Sophie said. “Why tell her and not me?”

“I didn’t tell Pippa anything. Not that there’s anything to say – but the girl is Pippa’s cousin. Sometimes they talk.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, Pippa actually introduced us around Christmas years ago, we happened to meet again when I found out she and I working at the same Production studio.” 

“And you and she…” 

“Are friends,” Jamie stressed. 

“Ok,” Sophie said. 

“We are.” 

“I believe you,” Sophie said. “Really.” 

Jamie stirred the chocolate powder in the milk and passed it off to Sophie. Sophie smiled and scooped some of the sludge and ate it. “Yum.” 

Jamie instead placed his milk into the microwave and waited. “That’s so disgusting.” 

“Says you,” Sophie said taking another spoonful. “Now move, I need to feed my daughter.” She poured some milk into a bottle.”

“You're starting her on milk already?” 

Sophie nodded. “Started her on dairy products on her birthday,” Sophie said she also took out some mashed baby food that had been kept in the fridge to keep them cool. 

The Microwave went off and Jamie opened it placed in some chocolate powder stirred it before taking a sip. “Where’s mom and dad?” 

“The two of them were up late last night wrapping presents,” Sophie said. “Remember?” 

“Surprised they didn’t come down when they heard you screaming.”

“Har, har,” Sophie said. “Can you go wake them? I’m gonna start feeding my daughter.”

Jamie downed the rest of his chocolate milk before he left the kitchen. “Just this once I guess.” He said. 

“Uh-huh,” Sophie said. 

\--- 

“It’s almost 8, why didn’t you wake us?” Sally said as she made her way downstairs.

“You were up late last night,” Sophie said. “After Midnight mass, and staying up to finish wrapping presents I thought you could afford to sleep in.” 

Sophie, Jamie and Jackie had gone to midnight services too, but after they had gotten back, they had immediately fallen asleep. Jackie had fallen sleep on the ride home and then stayed asleep when Sophie had placed her in her crib. 

Sophie scooped out another spoonful of Jackie’s breakfast and turned to Jackie. “Come little one. Eat up.” Sophie opened her mouth and Jackie copied her; Sophie placed the spoon into Jackie’s mouth. “There you go.” 

“I can take over if you want,” Dad said.

Sophie smiled. “No, it’s ok. I like doing this.”

“Alright,” Dad said. “The rest of us should probably eat too. How about pancakes before we open presents?”

“Oh yes please.” Sophie and Jamie said together. 

Dad chuckled. 

\--- 

Jason Bennett’s Pancakes were always awesome. He tended to Personalize his pancakes with things he knew the recipients enjoyed. So, Sophie got a chocolate pancake in the shape of a snowflake, Jamie got blueberries in his pancakes that were specially made into the shape of a yeti that he adored when he was younger. Sally preferred regular ordinary cupcakes – as did Jason (though he preferred his cupcakes in quantities of three or more)

After a few moments, his wife joined him in the kitchen. He gave her a small kiss on the lips. “Hey.” 

Sally looked out through the window in the kitchen out at their daughter who was feeding her baby girl. 

Sophie had never revealed the father’s name. Never revealed where he went, only that he had moved away before she had realized that she was pregnant and because they had broken up, they hadn’t seen the necessity of exchanging information. 

She had given a name. ‘Jackson Overland.’ But the name ‘Overland’ had died out years ago, but no matter how hard Jason had pushed Sophie refused to talk about it. 

The only person who seemed to know anything was Jamie, but Jamie refused to say anything about the issue. Citing that as it was Sophie’s child, Sophie would reveal when she was ready. 

It did not seem right to Jason. A father deserved to know about their child, to decide for themselves if they wanted to be apart of their child’s life. To remove the father from the equation seemed wrong, and he thought that he had raised Sophie better than that. 

A part of him had wondered if the reason Sophie was being so secretive was that Sophie believed the child’s father to be a danger to the child’s health. 

But Sophie wasn’t the type to go after guys like that… was she?

“Do you think Sophie is telling the truth when she says that she just lost contact with the father.” 

“I do,” Sally said. “It’s a small-town Jason it’s not like she can actively hide the fact that she had a baby. If problems had arisen from this, we would know about it.”

“But still lying about the father’s name…”

“Stop,” Sally said. “I have spent the last year walking on eggshells with her, especially after the scare we had this summer I am not risking the tranquillity of this household because you want to rehash an argument about Jackie’s father. She’ll reveal when she’s ready and not a moment before that.” Sally sad. “Rehashing this argument when she has made it clear she does not want to talk about it, will not get anyone anywhere. Please, Jason… leave it alone.” 

“You know you could do with taking your own advice, right?” Jason said referring to the fight Sally and Sophie had had in the summer. 

Sally gave him a kiss. “Why do you think I’m giving it to you now?” 

\---

Thirty minutes later he and the rest of the Bennett’s were seated at the table eating. Sophie dragged the highchair over to the table so the entire family could be together. 

Sophie gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before she sat down. 

“Snowflake shaped pancakes?” Sophie said. “Aww, thanks, Dad.” She started cutting into her pancakes. 

“And… yetis.” Jamie laughed. “Yes! Thank you!” 

Jason chuckled. “Anything for my two children.” 

Sophie smiled and stuck another piece into her mouth. 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Jamie asked. “Christmas Party?” 

“Actually, we decided to have a small family time alone,” Sally said. “Especially after what happened last year.” 

“Aunt Lissa was out of line, and considering what had happened, I was downright civil,” Sophie said. 

“Oh, trust me, you’re not at fault,” Jason said. “Your mother got angry when she and Aunt Lissa talked on the phone two days later.”

Sophie’s eyes widened and she turned to mom. “What?”

Sally shrugged. “She under minded you and then tried to drag me into it, I told her that it was inappropriate and then we never spoke again.” 

“Ok… but what about Mike and Ike?” Jamie asked. “Or our Grandparents?”

“Mike and Ike decided to go to Europe this year, my parents aren’t up to travelling this year and…” 

“And I just didn’t want to clean the house this year.” Mom said. “Last year, everyone wanted to see Jackie, and it was her first Christmas… so I felt it necessary. So, we’re going to make a bunch of phone calls to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, but we’re going to spend the Christmas here.” Sally said. “Unless the two of you want to do something else?”   
Sophie and Jamie turned to look at each other. “The park?” Sophie said. “All my friends are spending time with there family today, but I think Jackie could do with some fresh air today.” 

Jamie sighed but did not say anything. Ever since her birthday she had taken Jackie out for around an hour every day, however, while Sophie had argued that it was because Jackie was part winter spirit ergo the cold winter air did Jackie well, Sophie couldn’t help but admit that Jamie had a point. 

Jack had not appeared at all the winter before but Sophie could not help but hold out hope that Jack would appear this year. Jack could not avoid Burgess forever, (Or at least that’s what Sophie told herself). If she just held out hope she would be able to see Jack again, and he would hopefully help her take care of Jackie. 

Yet after his lack of appearance last year, Sophie couldn’t help but admit that her hope was dwindling. 

Still, she smiled at mom. “I think it would do her good,” Sophie said. 

“Yeah,” Mom said. “Yeah, I do too. After we open gifts and make our phone calls we can go out and play, and then maybe have lunch out.”  
Sophie bit her lip. “Jackie can’t have anything too warm. And I haven’t started her on solids yet.”  
Mom nodded. 

“I’ll bring along a few different containers of baby food just in case,” Sophie said nodding to herself. “As well as a few bottles.” 

“Great,” Jamie said. “Can we start opening presents now?” 

\--- 

Sophie decided to play ‘Santa’s Elf’ this year. She handed out several presents for everyone. Jamie got a book on mythical creatures, around $100 in cash, and blown up a photo of Jamie and Sophie in the snow (surrounded by the guardians… not that any of the parents could see that.) 

“Awe.” Mom said. “That’s adorable Sophie, you and your brother.” 

The picture was taken when the guardians had visited Burgess one day. Jamie himself was 16 years old and they had announced that he was becoming told to believe in the guardians, and Jamie who had been rightly bitter about the fact that the guardians weren’t going to visit anymore had asked that they at least take a picture to commemorate that day. Sandman had created a sand creature to take the photo and they had crowded together to take the picture. 

Both Sophie and Jamie had been given a copy and Jamie had been upset when he thought he had lost it. So, Sophie made a copy of her own and decided to gift it to her brother. The frame was coloured in gold and red and green and purple and sky blue. Jamie just stared at it quietly, the parents couldn’t see the guardians. Jack had an arm around Jaimie or Sophie clutching Bunny’s paw. Or Toothiana flying above, or Sandy sitting on a small bench made of golden dream sand. Or North his mouth open and his head thrown back as he laughed. 

Their parents couldn’t see the guardians, but even they found the beauty in the photograph. Seeing two siblings holding hugging each other.  
Jamie became quiet just holding the photo to his chest. 

As much as Sophie had lamented the fact that the guardians no longer visited her, Sophie often forgot that Jamie had been without them for far longer then Sophie had. And that Jack had been his last connection to the guardians and his best friend. 

Maybe just maybe this photo could help remind him of better times.

Sophie saved her gifts for last, and she continued to hand out gifts to the parents. Sophie and Jamie had pooled their money together to buy their parents a couple of tickets to the Opera Carmen (where they had gone for their first date.)

“Thanks, sweeties!” Sally said hugging both of her kids. 

Jackie had gotten several different toys and clothes. But like any typical baby, Jackie immediately started playing with the box. 

Sophie laughed before she started opening her own gifts. Jamie had gotten her a camera, while mom and dad had given her some money. 

Sophie had spent a little extra money on a gift from Santa. In case North had skipped over the Bennett house this year. Sophie had written a letter to Santa in the hopes that he would read it (despite having told her when she was 15 that he wouldn’t be reading her letters anymore) but unfortunately North had appeared to not have visited no matter how much she looked, she could not find a gift from him. 

Instead of voicing her complaints however she and Jamie just shared a look before she smiled stood up rubbed her hands together. “Ok, who do we call first?” 

\--- 

After making phone calls to literally everyone in the family (and some of Jamie and Sophie’s friends). The Bennett family dressed up, in their coats, scarves, hats and boots and headed off to the park. 

Sophie took Jackie to the swing set, pushing her up and down on the swing set as Jackie shrieked her giggles. Sophie just smiled as she swung her little winter sprite forwards and backwards on the swing set.

On the inside she was worried. This was the second Christmas after Jackie had been born that North had not visited. Was something wrong? Was this some kind of punishment for getting pregnant so young? Since when did North care about what the parents had done? It was always about the children. Or… did it have to do with Jackie’s immortal parentage? Did the fact that Jackie was part winter sprite stop the globe from showing her light? Was that it? 

Sophie hated to think that Jackie would miss out on Santa for a misunderstanding. More then that if she couldn’t get through to North then she feared she was really and truly alone. When North hadn’t responded she had thought that meant that he had faith in her, but if it was just the fact that he had thrown it aside after reading the return address…  
Sophie shook her head and pushed Jackie again. Waiting was getting her nowhere. The summer alone had proven to her that she had no idea what she was doing. 

But maybe… she still had two Snow Globes that Santa got her. Maybe… she could visit them herself? Try to explain what had happened. 

“Uh-oh,” Jamie said walking about to her. “You have your ‘thinking face’ on.” 

“Do you remember the snow globes that North gave us as his last gift to us?” Sophie asked. 

“Uh… yeah?” 

Sophie nodded. “North skipped over Jackie again.” 

Jamie nodded. “I know, what are you thinking?” 

“Well, maybe we should visit,” Sophie said. “Explain what happened, cause Jamie what if… what if the reason he hasn’t visited is that she’s part spirit?” 

Jamie was silent for a moment and stared down at Jackie. “Are you sure about this?” 

“I’m human,” Sophie said. “There is a chance – a small chance, but still a chance – that she could develop powers. No matter what I will still love her and help her but I know that she will have her best chance if I can get the Guardians’ help. As her mother, I have to give her, her best chance.” Sophie said. 

Jamie smiled and hugged her as she pushed Jackie again on the swings. “I know you do. But Jackie more then anything needs her mother. Don’t let this drive to find the Guardians pull you away from your daughter.”

Sophie turned. “Mom!” She said waving her arms. “Want to spend time with your granddaughter?” 

Sophie couldn’t tell her mother’s expression but from the way she walked forward that the answer was ‘yes’.

Sally took over pushing Jackie while Jamie started to walk a little way away to the lake, where Sophie and Jamie had spent so much time with Jack and the other kids. It was the place where Sophie had her first kiss with Jack. Where Jack had saved her when the ice started cracking under her feet… where he had told her about his little sister. 

Sophie knew that the Guardians were Jackie’s best chance and that she had to strive for her best chance, but she also knew that the Guardians were not Jackie’s only chance at a good life. If she spent so much time trying to get a hold of the guardians, she would miss parenting her daughter. 

“One last try,” Sophie said. “And then I’ll put it all behind me.” She said. “We’ll only use two Snow Globes, save your two for a rainy day, a day where we will need them. But one last try, to get a hold of the guardians and then I’ll let it go.” 

Jamie held Sophie. “I’ll come with you.” 

“It might not be so bad,” Sophie said. “North might listen to me.” 

“We’ll leave tonight,” Jamie said. “Tell Mom and Dad that we want to walk around for a couple of hours.” 

“We’ll leave Jackie here,” Sophie said. “I don’t know if she’ll be ok in North Pole Weather, and I don’t want to risk her health.”

Jamie nodded. “Are you sure? That the Pole is best? And today of all days”

“Tooth is always busy, as is Sandy, Bunny after today will likely be hibernating, The Pole is where they’ll likely all be given that, since Pitch’s banishment, they’ve been celebrating Christmas together.” 

“Maybe you can get a hold of Jack too.” 

Sophie looked away. “Maybe I’ll get a hold of someone who’ll listen,” Sophie said but Jamie noticed her hopeful tone.

Jamie hugged her again. “We’ll go together.” 

“Sophie! Jamie!” They both turned to see Sally with Jackie in her arms. “It’s time for lunch let’s go!” 

Sophie and Jamie nodded to each other and headed out.   
\---   
Sophie laughed as the five of them sat in the Restaurant plates of food surrounded them Jackie had a bottle of milk and was currently drinking it deeply. “Seriously, how did the other fisherman not kill him?” 

Dad nodded. “I don’t know, I left before I could hear the rest of the conversation.” 

“Well yeah,” Jamie said, “Complaining about catching nothing but Muskie to a fisherman who had likely been trying for years to catch a muskie was probably stupid.”

“There’s no ‘probably’ about it.” Sophie agreed. “What happened after he got back to the cottage?” 

“He complained about how people could be so rude.” Sophie and Jamie laughed. 

“Cause of course he did.” 

“What about you mom?” Jamie said. “Any funny stories?” 

Sally thought for a moment then she sighed and delved into her own story about how her own parents had met. 

The family listened enraptured laughing and crying for the rest of the meal.   
\---   
At 10 PM just after Jackie had been put to bed, Sophie and Jamie bundled up and declared that they were going to go out for the night. Mom and Dad had asked that they be careful and had assured Sophie that they would keep an ear out for Jackie should anything happen. 

“Go out have fun.” Mom said. “Be a teenager just be back before midnight.” 

Sophie nodded clutching her purse tightly before she grabbed Jamie and they headed down to the pond. 

Sophie took one last look around hoping that she would see Jack but when she didn’t, she pulled to Snow Globe out of her purse she swallowed closed her eyes and believed with all her heart. “North Pole,” She said her voice barely above a whisper. The Snow Globe fell from her fingers and for a moment she saw a building made of wood surrounded by snow and ice before it disappeared and a swirl of colours appeared before her. 

Sophie took a deep breath clutched Jamie’s hand and together they jumped through the portal. 

Unfortunately, they hadn’t teleported into the factory because that would have just made things so much easier. Fortunately, they hadn’t teleported too far away. 

Still, the cold was exceptionally biting that day. Within seconds Sophie could feel the cold through her thick coat. Still, she and Jamie walked toward the factory. 

It took only a couple of minutes but by the time they hit the factory, Sophie was already half-frozen. Still, she raised a gloved hand and knocked on the wooden door as hard as she could and stood there shivering in the cold. 

After a minute the door opened revealing Phil the yeti. Phil stared down at the two siblings and nearly closed the door on them. 

“Wait,” Sophie said. “Please.” 

Phil waited a moment. 

“We’re Sophie and Jamie Bennett, I need to talk to the Guardians. It’s important it’s about my child.” Sophie said. “Please.”

Phil stared at them for a moment before he shook his head closed the door. Grunting at them in the language of the Yetis. 

“Please!” Sophie shouted. “It’s about my daughter. Please, I need your help.” 

The Yeti came back a little while later grunting at them angrily before he closed the door leaving Sophie and Jamie out in the cold. 

Sophie bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She stayed by the door for a moment placing a hand on the door. 

She wanted to try again. But her veins were slowly turning into ice and she was afraid that if she stayed any longer, she wouldn’t be going back. 

So, she fumbled into her purse before pulling out the snow globe. She whispered into it. “Burgess” smashed it into the ground. 

The cool winter air in Burgess was summer compared to the ice-cold frozen air of the north pole. Sophie stayed by the pond for another moment before she broke down in tears against Jamie’s jacket. As in her heart, she put her desire to tell the Guardians – tell Jack - about her daughter, to rest.   
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ok for those confused: “Muskie’ is a type of fish. It’s a fish that can grow up to like 6ft (though most are like 28-48 inches) according to Wikipedia anyway.   
> As for Sophie’s attempts it decreases drastically after this night. Though she’ll make a couple more attempts when Jackie loses her teeth, this night forces her to basically give up hope. Jack is not seeing this moment, as Moon shows him moments to give him hope and this would just give fear a bigger grip on him.   
> As for what Phil was doing. He went to check the Globe when he found that Burgess had no knew lights he came back to yell at them for lying before closing the door on them


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie learns that sometimes people change, and that forgiveness is sometimes necessary to move on.

“Slow down Jacqueline.” Sophie laughed as she hurried down the hallway chasing after her young daughter.   
“No” Jackie laughed. “No,

 ****“Slow down Jacqueline.” Sophie laughed as she hurried down the hallway chasing after her young daughter.

“No” Jackie laughed. “No, No, no.”

“Yes,” Sophie said. “Yes, yes, yes. You could get hurt, little one.”

“No!” Jackie laughed.

“Yes,” Sophie said as she caught up to and picked up her little girl. “Yes, I got you little one.”

“And just what is going on here?” Sophie looked up to see Sally right Infront of them.

“Jackie and I are playing,” Sophie said.

“Playing.” Jackie copied. “Down, down!” She cried kicking her legs at the empty air.

“But if I put you down, you’ll start running. You could break something or get hurt.”

“Down! Down!” Jackie cried. “Down!”

“How about we go outside?” Sophie asked. “And we play in the snow.”

“ ‘No!” Jackie cried. “‘no!”

Sophie placed Jackie on the ground and watched as she ran straight for the winter coats. Sophie smirked. Jackie had trouble combining her consonants so, ‘No’ could just have easily meant ‘snow’ as well as just ‘No’.

Sophie followed Jackie to the front door and helped Jackie put on her winter coat and boots. “Call us, when Jamie and Dad are ready to open gifts. We’ll just be in the front yard.”

“Yep.” Mom said. “And don’t forget we have that family dinner at your aunt's today.”

Sophie, nodded uneasily before she zipped her coat up and opened the door and Jackie shot out the door and Sophie followed her.

It was early in the morning around 7:00 AM. The sun was just now peaking up from the horizon. Jackie laughed as she ran through the ground with snow falling.

A part of Sophie wondered if this was Jack Frost’s doing or if it was just the weather doing what weather does. But she quickly snuffed out the thought. She could not stop believing in jack Frost (though a part of her wanted to out of spite), not only was it literally impossible (how do you stop believing in someone you have a child with?) but doing so would mean that she stopped believing in Jackie. Would mean _denying_ Jackie a part of herself, and she could never do that to her daughter.

Jackie bunched up some snow and threw it in the air.

“You’re out this early.” A voice said.

Sophie looked up and scowled. “Evelyn.” She sighed. “I could say the same for you.” Evelyn was a dark brunette girl who Sophie had known back in high school.

“I’m back for Winter Break,” Evelyn said. “Is that little Jackie? I see she inherited the Bennett family hair.”

“Yes,” Sophie said. _Walk away, Evelyn_.

“She’s adorable,” Evelyn said watching as Jackie threw some more snow into the air.

“She is,” Sophie said. _Please leave._

“She’s so big.” Lyn said. “hard to believe it’s been two years since we last saw each other.”

“I left school after giving birth,” Sophie said. “I wanted to be with my daughter.”

“No, of course,” Evelyn said. “I heard you continued studying at home and earned your high school diploma that way.”

“My teachers were kind enough to help me work out a plan,” Sophie said staring at Evelyn. “Unlike others.”

Evelyn met Sophie’s eyes and then lowered her head. “I know,” Evelyn said. “And I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

“No,” Sophie said. “I regret a lot, but not her,” Sophie said. “Never her.”

“I’m glad,” Evelyn said. “I mean that.”

Sophie nodded stiffly.

Evelyn seemed to sense that Sophie did not want to talk any longer. “I hope everything works out for you Bennett,” Evelyn said. “See you around.”

Sophie nodded and watched as Evelyn walked away.

“Ooh, was that Evelyn Rossi?” Sophie sighed and turned to Jamie. “Yep.”

“Did she give you any trouble?” Jamie said.

“Nope. She apologized.” 

Jamie stared back at where Evelyn had disappeared. “And how do you feel about that?”

Sophie stared at Jackie and shrugged. “I don’t know. I accept her apology, she seemed sincere but I’m not desperate to be her best friend or anything. Besides it’s not like an apology automatically means she stopped being a complete b*tch”

Jamie laughed. “That’s true, but she could have changed.”

Sophie said. “Not always, some people are still the same obnoxious, judgmental, undermining-”

“Undermining?” Jamie asked.

Sophie turned her head. “Shut up.”

“Ahh, the trip this evening.”

“Mom and Dad are insisting I go.”

“And…?”

“I’m going,” Sophie said. “I just _really_ don’t want to.”

“If you want, I can try to convince them.”

Sophie sighed. “No, that’ll just kick off another argument and it’s Christmas I don’t want that today.”

Jamie wrapped an arm around Sophie and she leaned against him. “I miss you.” She told Jamie. “I wish you could stay. It’s nice to have one person around who knows.”

“I know,” Jamie said. “I’m sorry.”

“You belong out there,” Sophie said. “You’ve become too big for this town. Just don’t forget where you came from.”

“It’s impossible,” Jamie said. “Not when my family is here.”

Sophie smiled.

“Anyway, your acting like you won’t make it big,” Jamie said. “You will, you having a child will not change that.”

Sophie sighed before she turned to Jackie and watched as she continued to throw snow then she fell on the ground and started to make snow angels.

Sophie smiled and knelt on the snowy ground she made a fist full of snow and smiled when she realized that the snow was perfect for making snowballs and snowmen.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” She asked Jackie.

She heard Jamie cough and she turned and threw a snowball at him. Jamie shielded his face and laughed. Jackie cackled and packed together with some snow and threw it at Jamie.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s this about?” Jamie laughed. “Are you two ganging up on me?”

Jackie shrieked her cute little giggles while Sophie chuckled softly. “Play with us.”

“Play!” Jackie said. “Play!”

Jamie sighed and started to make a snowball before he lightly tossed it at Sophie hitting her squarely in the face.

Sophie brushed the snow out of her face and turned to Jackie. “Snowman?”

“ ‘No man!’ Jackie said. ‘No man!”

\--- 

“Sophie! Jamie! Jackie!” Sophie, Jackie and Jamie turned to see their mother standing in the doorway her arms wrapped around her just as they finished building the snowman. “It’s time for breakfast and to open gifts.”

“Jackie,” Sophie said. “It’s time tie go inside.”

Jackie shook her head. “No!”

“Don’t you want to find out what kind of toys you got?” Sophie asked kneeling down in the snow. “And maybe, we’ll come back out _later_.”

“Stay!” Jackie said jumping up and down. “Stay, Stay, Stay.”

“Jackie.” Sophie sighed then she got an idea. “Do you want ice cream?” Sophie asked.

Jackie stopped jumping and stared at Sophie. “Ice cweam?”

Sophie nodded. “Yes, Ice cream, if you come inside, I’ll let you have a small bowl of ice cream.”

“Ice Cweam!” Jackie said running towards her mother. “Ice Cweam! Ice Cweam!”

Sophie’s smiled and picked her up and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. “Ice Cream.”

\--- 

Sophie chuckled as she watched Jackie make a mess of herself as she ate her ice cream. “Oh, my little winter sprite.” She said. “Do you want help?”

Jackie shook her head. “No!”

Sophie chuckled and bopped her little girl on the nose.

“Sophie” Dad called Sophie turned to see her father holding a gift out for her. Sophie smiled and took it into her hands and read that it had her name on it and that it was from mom and dad. She smiled when she opened it and found a book entitled: _Burgess: From Colonial to Independence_. She had remembered a few years ago when doing research on Jack’s gift how she had always been at the archives looking things up. When asked what she was doing Sophie had stated that she had found a fascination with history and that had been part of the truth, as she dug deeper, she had found the history of Burgess to be something truly fascinating. “Thank you,” Sophie said with a smile giving her parents a hug.

“You’re welcome.” Sally and Jason said together.

Dad then picked up another present and handed it to Jamie. Jamie stared at the name of the person who gave it to him(Sophie) before he slowly tore off the paper. He laughed when he saw what was inside. The movie that the film company Jamie worked for was making a movie based on a YA novel so Sophie in her infinite wisdom had bought him not only the YA Novel the movie was based on, but every single book in the series. Jamie broke out laughing and gave her a hug. “Thanks, Soph, I needed that laugh.”

Sophie smirked. “Even an assistant director should know the story they’re undoubtedly going to change and destroy.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Changes have to be made, it’s a 300-page story.”

“Uh-huh, this is why books are better, they can be however long you want,” Sophie shrugged “No need to forsake the plot for time – I can just take the time I need.”

“Oh hardy har,” Jamie said. “You _know_ that’s not true.”

Sophie chuckled and stepped out of the way when it looked as though Jamie was about to push her.

“Speaking of, how has your writing been going since that story was accepted in _Literature Weekly_?”

Sophie nodded. “Going good. I sent another piece off a couple of months ago, I’ll hear at some point after the holidays whether or not it was accepted.” 

“That long?”

Sophie shrugged the idea that it would take long had not really bothered her, she had learned since she first started looking into submitting to magazines that the consideration period could take a long time. Some Magazines could take up to nine months for short story considerations. And some magazines did not like to have stories to be reprinted in another magazine.

Still, when she was accepted it was money in her pocket, money that could be put toward a house, and food, and clothes for Jackie. 

“It’s fine, it’s how it goes,” Sophie said with a shrug. “It’s good money while I’m going through school.”

While they were talking mom and dad opened their own presents, Dad got a sketchpad and pencils from Sophie and Jamie and Jackie. While Mom received a brand-new dress that Sophie had seen her eyeing in the store several weeks before.

Then it was Jackie’s turn, fortunately, she had finished her ice cream but unfortunately, she had more ice cream on herself then inside her stomach. Sophie had laughed but a handful of tissues wet the tissues and did her best to clean Jackie’s face and hands. “Oh Sweetie, you’re so dirty”

“Dirty!” Jackie echoed.

“Yes, Dirty” Sophie said. “You are dirty, you’re going to need a bath,” Sophie said. “After we open presents, you need a bath.”

Jackie shook her head. “No Bath, No Bath!”

Sophie chuckled. “One quick Bath,” Sophie said. “But _first_ ,” Sophie said putting the gift behind her back. “You have to open your gift.”

Jackie’s eyes widened Sophie pulled the gift from behind her and waved it Infront of Jackie. “Do you want it? Do you want it?” Jackie held her hands out and Sophie smiled before she gave it to Jackie.

Jackie stared at it before she started to rip the paper off and saw a DVD of the Rankin and Bass Jack Frost. Sophie stared at it. “Where did you find that old fossil?” She asked.

“Hey!” Mom exclaimed while Dad just chuckled. “I was 2 when that movie came out _it’s not that old_.” 

Sophie winced. “Sorry mom, I just meant that I didn’t think it was still out.”

“Well we are lucky enough to have kept our DVD player in working order, and I found this in an old second-hand shop a while ago I thought Jackie would like it.”

Sophie laughed. “Maybe we’ll watch it later,” Sophie said taking the movie from Jackie, “It’ll be over here,” Sophie said softly when it looked like Jackie was about to start crying. “But I’m taking it so it doesn’t get broken.”

“Bwoken?” Jackie said.

“Yes,” Sophie said. “We don’t want it to get broken right?”

“No Bwoken!” Jackie said.

Sophie nodded and placed it on the table by the TV and turned to everyone. “Who’s next?”

\--- 

After presents, (where it was revealed that Jamie got a new video game that Sophie couldn’t tell the name of, mom got a brand new tea set painted in the style of Monet, while dad got plates that were painted in the style of Van Gogh. Jackie got a couple of extra toys a polar bear from Sophie, some rag dolls from Mom and Dad, and several other types of toys from ‘Santa’) Jamie pulled Sophie aside and handed her books on the subject of winter, ice, snow, winds, temperature, and _somehow_ a book on cryokinesis. Sophie knew it wasn’t perfect but maybe it could help her if and/or when Jackie developed powers.

“Where did you get this?” Sophie asked raising the cryokinetic book.

“Yeah, I found that by chance on the internet,” Jamie said. “I think the author thinks it’s not real, but honestly I figured that even a stopped clock is right twice a day.”

Sophie held them tightly and smiled and gave Jamie a hug and quickly ran into her room to hide them away and when she came back out, she gave Jackie a bath.

Jamie watched Sophie as she walked back into the living room to get her daughter passing by Jason as he did so.

“You’re a good brother.”

Jamie turned to see his father smiling softly at him. “I’m just trying to help her,” Jamie said. “Even if I can’t be here.”

Jason sighed put an arm around his son. “That’s what a good brother does.”

“So… tell me about this movie you’re involved in?”

Jamie sighed. “You wouldn’t be interested, it’s the typical boy meets girl romance.”

“So…?” Jason said. “It’s still a movie you're attached too, and I want to know more about it.”

“If that was the case…” Jamie started. “You could see it?”

“That’s a given.” Jason returned. “But I want to know more about _your_ role.”

So Jamie told him.

\--- 

Sophie took her daughter to the pond near her house, she allowed Jackie to walk on the ice while Sophie walked on the grass beside her holding tightly to Jackie’s hand. Though to be honest Jackie didn’t need her handheld, most likely because of her father, Jackie was able to balance on the ice pretty well, and never seemed to slip or fall.

They couldn’t stay long, the Bennett family were going to be going to dinner at her aunt's. Something Sophie had not been looking forward too. She hadn’t seen her aunt since Jackie’s first Christmas two Christmases ago.

Her mother had assured her that her aunt would not say such things again, that she had learned her lesson, and that if Sophie had at any point felt like she was being overly judged and undermined they would just leave. Sophie had been prepared to just insist that they could stay home. Then her father stepped in, asking that she at least _try_. To go for at least fifteen minutes and if it was too much they would go.

Sophie had found it hard to argue. Especially considering that aunty _had_ apologized when she had called to invite her. So she had agreed.

Still, Sophie was wary, at least she wasn’t going alone and her grandparents would be there, her grandparents had always been kind to her.

“We keep running into each other.” Sophie bit her lip and turned around to see Evelyn walking toward her.

“What are you doing here,” Sophie asked her tone harsher than she meant it to.

“It’s a public pond, Bennett,” Evelyn said.

Sophie took a deep breath. “That came out harsher then I meant it too. I meant what brings you here.”

Evelyn shrugged. “Needed to go for a walk.” She said.

Sophie continued to walk along the edge of the pond.

“Are you ok?” Evelyn asked. “You seem on edge?”

“I’m fine,” Sophie said. “And No offence but you’re the last person I would tell my problems to.”

Evelyn pursed her lips. “I deserved that.”

“You did worse,” Sophie said.

“I know,” Evelyn said. “I’m sorry.”

Sophie looked away. “And that means I supposed to just _believe_ you.”

“No,” Evelyn said. “But you deserve to hear it nonetheless. It’s my job to prove it not yours.”

Sophie stared at Evelyn. “What happened to you?”

Evelyn sighed. “People change Sophie.” She said.

“Not always,” Sophie said.

“No,” Evelyn said. “And when they do it’s not always for the better either. But people can change for the better.”

“Like you?”

Evelyn shrugged. “I don’t know, I hope so.” She said. “See you, Bennett,” She said before she turned and walked away, just as Jamie came into view.

“Should I be worried?” Jamie asked.

Sophie shook her head. “It was actually a half-decent conversation.” She said. “She helped me figure some things out.”

“Evelyn? Queen Bee of high school?” Jamie asked amused. “Wow.”

Sophie shrugged. “People change Jamie.”

“Well, mom sent me out to tell you that it’s almost time to go,” Jamie said. “Unless your suddenly not feeling well.

Sophie appreciated the out, but she shook her head. “Nah, let’s go, Granny and Grampa will be there, and Jackie deserves the chance to at least see them.”

Jackie looked at her young daughter. “Let’s go little one, time for the party.”

“party?” Jackie asked.

“Party, we’re going to see Granny and Grampa,” Sophie said. “Won’t that be nice?”

“Yay!” Jackie said before she stepped off the ice and started running. Dragging Sophie along with her.

\--- 

Lissa opened the door. “Hey guys!” she said giving everyone a hug. “Oh and is that little Jackie, she’s gotten so _big_.” She said. “Come in, come in.”

Sophie gave a small smile as she entered the house.

“Can I hold her?” Aunt Lissa asked

Sophie stared up at Aunt Lissa who was staring at her. “Umm,” Sophie said she whispered in Jackie’s ear. “Do you want to go to great-auntie Lissa?”

Jackie stared up at Lissa and smiled. “Ok!” She said reaching for auntie Lissa.

Sophie gave Jackie to Lissa and closed the door behind her.

“I am sorry,” Lissa said. “I made many assumptions I should not have made, and I upset you,” Lissa said.

Sophie nodded. “I accept it. People change.” Sophie said.

\--- 

“Hey, Sophie,” The youngest of Lissa’s daughters said.

“Hey, Jess,” Sophie said. “How’s life been treating you.”

“It’s been good, finally made the soccer team.”

Sophie looked surprised. “Congratulations!” She said. “I’m proud of you.”

“So… Sophie Bennett and her family arrived.”

“Jen,” Sophie said. “Have a problem with me being here.”

Jen stepped forward her arms crossed and walked toward her until she was right in Sophie’s face. “I see you’ve changed.”

“Perhaps?” Sophie said. “Have you?”

Jen rolled her eyes. “Just because mom’s being extra kind does not mean your not a disgrace.”

“I’ll take that as a no,” Sophie said. “Oh well can’t have everything.” She said before walking off she had a couple of grandparents to introduce her baby too.

\--- 

Things went pretty smoothly after that. They had dinner and everyone went around the table telling stories, Jackie was constantly in someone’s lap eating and when she wasn’t she was running around being chased by Sophie, or Jamie or occasionally Jessica.

But for a moment it was getting to much, so Sophie excused herself and went to the porch and stared up at the sky.

“I want to forgive you.” She said pretending that Jack could hear her. “But you have to at least _prove_ that you’ve changed, that you feel sorry for what you did,” Sophie said. “I can’t, I’m still so angry at you for leaving me. People change Jack, and I hope that when you finally come back – you have too, and maybe then we can talk”

Sophie then nodded to herself before she went back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll most likely be uploading these through the Christmas Season (which lasts until the Epiphany). 
> 
> There are some people who believe that you should forgive a person even if they never apologize. And while I do agree with that sentiment (or atleast I understand how others could believe that sentiment), others don't and Sophie doesn't either. 
> 
> Evelyn is a Highschool Bully of Sophies that Sophie did not like. She seems to have somewhat forgiven her, but their not going to become fast friends or anything. If they do it's because Evelyn has earned it. But It also may not happen.


	4. Age 3: Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie's Powers come in.

“Ow!” Jamie heard Sophie shout from what sounded like it came from Jackie’s bedroom which was followed closely by the sound of Jackie screaming.

Jamie looked up and hurried to the room thankful that Mom and Dad were out this Christmas.

Jamie opened the door and found Sophie on the floor with a hand covering her forearm. Jackie was screaming, around her, he could see ice forming around her fingertips.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened.

He stepped forward. “Hey, Hey Jackie.” He said with a smile. “Hey, it’s alright Jackie why don’t you tell your uncle Jamie what happened?”

Jackie pointed with her fingers tears still falling down her face. “I hurt Momma!” She cried pointing at Sophie. Jamie turned to Sophie, “Are you ok?”.

“It was an accident darling,” Sophie said. “You didn’t mean it.” She said.

“Momma is hurt!” Jackie said the ice spread onto the carpet of her room.

“I know,” Jamie said. “And it’s ok. You just startled her, she’s not mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Sophie said. “It’s alright. It’s ok.” Slowly Sophie removed her hand from the fingers that had gotten badly frostbitten and held her hand out for her little girl. Jackie could see Sophie’s skin had turned blue.

“It’s alright,” Sophie said softly. “I was just caught off guard. Come here little one.” She said.

Jackie looked hesitating.

“It’s alright,” Sophie said. “I’m not mad. I just wanna hold my baby girl in my arms.”

Jackie carefully stood and made her way over to Sophie Sophie wrapped her arms around Sophie’s back. The ice didn’t stop but it spread on Sophie’s clothes instead of her skin.

“It’ll be ok,” Sophie said with a half glance at Jamie. “We’ll all be ok.”

\--- 

“You should go to a hospital,” Jamie said afterwards. “Make sure that isn’t worse than it is.”

Sophie stared at the fingers that Jackie had flash-frozen they had gone numb shortly after Jackie had frozen them.

Sophie looked out into the living room where Jackie was sitting eating ice cream. Then back at Jamie.

“You can’t help Sophie if you don’t take care of yourself first.” He said. “Go. I’ll take care of her.”

Sophie but her tongue.

Jamie sighed and gave her a hug. “I know it won’t always be this simple. But take care of yourself especially when I’m right here.”

Sophie stared at Jamie before she sighed. She left to give her child a kiss on the head. “Momma has to go for a bit. But your uncle Jamie will be here.” Sophie said.

Jackie looked up at Sophie her bottom lip jutting out. “Did I do something wrong?”

Sophie bent down and stared right at Jackie and caressed her cheek. “What happened this morning was an accident,” Sophie said not wanting to lie to her daughter but also wanting to make sure she understood that Sophie was not mad at her. “I’m not mad, but I have to go and get it looked at.”

Jackie's lip jutted out and ice started to appear on her hands. “I’m sowwy.”

“I know,” Sophie said. “And when I get back, we’ll decide what to do. In the meantime.” Sophie said. “I don’t want you to tell granny or grandpa what happened,” Sophie said.

Jackie’s eyes widened. “Why?” She asked.

Sophie tried to figure out how to best explain it to a three-year-old. “It’s just better that they don’t know.” She said. “Let uncle Jamie explain what happened.” She said.

Jackie stared up at Sophie and nodded slowly. Sophie stood and walked over to Jackie.

“Make sure Jackie doesn’t have another accident,” Sophie whispered. “Especially after mom and dad come back.”

“It might not be so bad.”

Sophie shook her head. “I can’t risk Jackie’s life on this.” She said. “Please. Jamie.”

Jamie looked at his little sister and gave her a hug. “I’ll do my best.”

“If you have any ideas on how to help her control it.” Sophie sighed. “Your welcome to it. I trust you.”

Jamie hugged Sophie; Sophie gave Jackie a kiss on the forehead before she left.

Jackie turned to Jamie; her eyes were wide and small. “Did I do bad?” Jackie asked.

Jamie smiled a little and shook his head. “No little one, no,” Jamie said. “Your momma is just being cautious.”

“Cautious?” Jackie asked. “What does that mean?”

Jamie nodded. “She’s being careful,” Jamie said. “Your powers can be amazing and can be sued to do good, but other people may not see it that way, may see what you can do as bad, so the fewer people that know. The safer it will be for you.”

Jackie frowned. “But I don’t want to be bad.” 

“I know,” Jamie said. “And your mother knows too, but other grownups can be hard to convince. Especially when they don’t believe in Jack Frost.”

Jackie’s eyes widened at the name of her father. “Daddy?”

Jamie nodded. “Your daddy, is one of the Guardians do you remember?”

Jackie nodded and ran upstairs Jamie, curious, followed her. She entered Sophie’s room and pulled a photo from the dresser and showed it to Jamie. “Guardians.” She said. “Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Faiwy, Sandman and Daddy.”

Jamie smiled. “Yes sweety, your mommy’s been teaching you.”

Jackie nodded. “Mommy says that Bunny used to be her favouwite.” Jackie said. “But then she gwew up and they all stopped coming, ‘cept for Daddy.”

Jamie nodded. “That’s true.” He said.

“Mommy says you knew them longer.” She said.

“I remember more.” Jamie said. “but your Mommy was a year younger than you when she met the guardians for the first time, she met them the same Easter I did.”

Jackie’s tilted her head.

Jamie smiled and bent down. “Do you want me to tell you some stories?”

Jackie smiled and nodded Jamie held his arms open and Jackie ran into his arms. Jamie picked her up and the walked over to Sophie’s bed. Jamie lay on Sophie’s bed and gently took the photograph from Jackie’s hands.

“Do you know the story of how the Guardians defeated the boogeyman?”

Jackie nodded her head. “I like it,” She said.

Jamie smiled. “Do you want to hear it again?”

Jackie nodded her head.

\--- 

Unfortunately, Sophie was not home by the time mom and dad came home from the Opera that Sophie and Jamie had painstakingly worked really hard to get tickets for.

Jamie had just finished telling Jackie about the time Jack had taken Sophie and Jamie flying one winter day and met the Groundhog and tricked it by making it seem like it had seen its shadow.

(Bunny had been angry about that since the extended six weeks of winter meant that there would probably still be snow come Easter which fell just outside that six-week window. And knowing Jack he would have made certain that snow was falling on _Easter day._ )

“Where’s Sophie?” Sally asked when she entered Sophie’s room.

Thinking quickly Jamie spoke. “She had to go out for a while, but she told me she would be back in time for the party.”

Jason nodded his head while Sally looked confused.

“What did she need to do?” She asked.

Jamie blanked. “Uh… she just needed to get out of the house for a couple of hours. She’d been looking a little worn-out so I offered to take care of Jackie while she went out.”

Jason nodded as though that made perfect sense while Sally still looked worried. Jason put an arm around Sally.

“I’m sure if it’s anything serious Sophie will have called us.” He said holding his wife in his arm. He stepped forward and held his hands out for Jackie.

Jackie smiled a little and hesitantly reached her hand out. Jamie held back a bit reluctantly but gave in when it looked as though Jason was going to start asking questions.

Jason through little Jackie into the air who laughed and giggled her hands icing over as she did so. Fortunately, Jason still had his leather coat on so he did not feel the ice when she landed on him.

“Again, Again.”

“I think that’s enough excitement,” Jamie said subtly wiping the ice off his father’s coat. “In fact, I think it’s time for your nap Little Snow Spirit.”

Jackie pouted. “I’m not tired.”

“I think Jamie is right,” Jason said. “How about I tell you a story to help you go to bed?” He said squeezing his grandchild. “How about it?”

“I Can help her,” Jamie said. “It’s no big deal.”

Jason shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I want to spend time with my granddaughter anyway.”

Jamie wanted to argue it, but he couldn’t think of a good enough argument that wouldn’t raise any questions. So, he had been forced to concede the point.

By the looks of it, Jackie was already starting to yawn so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

Still, Jamie stayed outside the bedroom just in case.

\--- 

“Why don’t you pick a book?” Jason told his young grandchild.

Jackie ran to her bookshelf and pulled out “T’was the Night Before Christmas” Jason smiled and picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair that was positioned by her bed.

Jason placed Jackie on his lap opened to page one. Jackie stared at the page and lay on Jason’s chest. Jason gave Jackie a quick kiss on the top of her chocolate brown hair before he started to read.

“Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house

Not a Creature was stirring Not even a Mouse…”

Jason continued to read on, as Jackie started to doze off. Her eyes falling closed as Jason’s soft voice soothingly read off the poetic story.

Jason didn’t care he enjoyed this it was rare that he was able to spend time with his granddaughter, what with work. Despite Sophie trusting them a bit more then she had when Jackie was born. Sophie always insisted on dealing with Bedtime herself.

Jason understood that, but it was nice to do it himself. Took him back to when Sophie and Jamie were children and they would crawl into his lap demanding that they tell them a story before they had to go to bed.

He hadn’t realized that he had missed that until Jackie had been born, and he witnessed Sophie doing it all herself.

He was proud of Sophie for trying to be independent but sitting in the rocking chair as Jackie quietly listened slowly falling asleep.

“A Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night” He read finally getting to the final line. He looked down to see that Jackie was sleeping. Jason kissed her chocolate brown hair and carefully placed her into her bed.

He stared at her for a moment, resting peacefully safe in her bed. Her brown hair tied back into pigtails.

He smiled and put a hand on her head and kissed her forehead one final time. “I love you little winter sprite,” He said adopting Sophie’s pet nickname – fitting considering she was born in winter.

“Dad?” Jason turned to see his daughter staring at him. Her eyes seemed to be flitting between him and his daughter.

“He sweetie, it was getting close to her nap time so I thought I would handle bedtime myself.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sophie said stepping forward.

“I know,” Jason said hugging his daughter close. “I wanted too.”

Jason noticed that Sophie’s smile seemed a bit strained but decided not to push. He gave his daughter a hug and left the room. Passing Jamie as he did so.

\--- 

“I was right outside the door.” Jamie said. “IT was fine.”

Sophie put her hands to her head. He could see her forearm covered in flesh covered bandages. “I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Sophie said. “I have classes.”

“Aren’t most of your classes online?”

Sophie nodded. “Most, a couple, this semester, is at night and I have to be in class.”

Jamie stared at her. “Maybe I should come home.”

Sophie’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “Jamie no, you have work.”

“You have a magical half winter sprite who has just shown she’s a lot more like her father that previously shown.”

“We both knew this was a possibility,” Sophie said.

“Knowing it _might_ happen, and having it _actually_ happen are two completely different things,” Jamie said.

Sophie shook her head. “You worked hard to get where you are today,” Sophie said. “I don’t want you to give that up. You have your first movie coming out soon.”

“Ok, let’s work this out. The first movie I’ve ever worked on coming out… Or Jackie’s magical powers flaring up whenever she’s upset or excited causing the potential of appearing anytime anywhere and leaving you alone to deal with the fallout.”

Sophie crossed her arms. “I’ll be fine.”

Jamie held Sophie’s frost-bitten arm. “This isn’t fine.”

Sophie looked away. “You could receive a set back because of this.” She said. “I would hate for your career to take a step backward because you decided to take care of us.”

“It’ll be _fine_ ,” Jamie said. “You’ll need someone who can watch her at night.”

Sophie sighed, and she couldn’t very well ask any of Jamie’s friends to help. They had all stopped believing in the Guardians shortly after the Guardians stopped visiting Jamie. Fiona (Aka Cupcake) had held on the second-longest but even she had been unable to keep her belief and slowly she had stopped believing.

Sophie was well and truly alone.

“Well, I at least racked up enough personal days to take a couple of months off,” Jamie said. “I should be good for that.”

Sophie stared up at Jamie. Two months with Jamie’s help might be good.

“If your sure, your career won’t suffer for it,” Sophie said. “And you can do it in such a way where mom and dad won’t be suspicious…”

Jamie gave his younger sister a hug. “Don’t worry Soph,” He said. “It will all be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackie's eyes and hairs are brown to nonbelievers which is why I mention her hair being brown in Jason's section.   
> Jamie stays for a couple of months he requests a couple of months off... though whethor or not he has to head back for a couple of weeks to finish up production before he can take the two months is up in the air. 
> 
> So yeah, Jackie's ice powers came in. Which is fun. Sophie is mainly just worried that Jackie will be discovered so it will take a while before she sees the beauty in Jackie's gift. But she will when the fear let's up and Jackie gains a bit of control over her gift. 
> 
> If you want me to add more to this, or think it could be imporved in anyway let me know in the comments ciao


	5. Age 4: Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entire Bennett Family, Extended and Immediate spend Christmas in the hospital as Jason Bennett (Sophie and Jamie's dad) is stuck there for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning if necessary: Past Stroke, mild Anxiety, Hospitals, mentions of death  
> If I got anything wrong I apologize

by [PuellaPulchra100](https://www.deviantart.com/puellapulchra100), 5 hours and 48 minutes ago

  * [Literature](https://www.deviantart.com/literature/) / [Fan Fiction](https://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/) / [Fantasy](https://www.deviantart.com/literature/fanfiction/fantasy/)



**Hospital**  
“Knock, knock,” Sophie said as she entered the room. She smiled when she saw her dad lying in bed. “Merry Christmas Daddy,” She said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug. “How are you feeling today?”

The corner of Jason’s face quirked up; he raised an arm to give Sophie a hug. “I’m feeling a little better,” He said slurring his words slightly.

Sophie took a deep breath and sat in a chair beside his bed. Picking up Jackie and placing her on her own lap.

“Hey Jaqueline,” Jason said raising his right hand. “How are you?”

“I’m ok,” Jackie said her eyes once so full of laughter and happiness now serious.

“Tell Grandpa about what uncle Jamie and you did yesterday.”

“We watched Frozen,” Jackie said. “And then we sang Let it Go.”

Jason smiled. “Do you like that movie?” He asked.

Jackie nodded emphatically. “Elsa is like me.”

Jason could tell Sophie tensed at what Jackie said but instead of questioning her about it he simply smiled. “What was your favourite part?”

“Let it Go,” Jackie said. “I like that song.”

Sophie chuckled a little and raked her fingers through her daughter's hair. “She and Jamie sang it all day,” Sophie said.

Jackie shook her head. “Not _all_ day,” Jackie said. “Uncle Jamie was on the phone talking to Miss Isabelle.”

Sophie smiled.

“Isabelle?” Jason asked.

Sophie paused. “Jamie’s girlfriend Dad,” Sophie said kindly.

Jason closed his eyes. “Oh right! Jamie talked about her a couple of weeks ago when we spoke on the phone.”

Sophie nodded.

“Hello.” Sophie and Jackie turn around to see Sally walk in. “How are you doing Sweetie?” Sally asked she stepped forward and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m doing better,” Jason said.

Sally smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. “Has Jamie been up to visit?” Sally asked.

“He came by last night,” Jason said holding Sally’s hand.

“Hmm,” Sally said. Sophie winced a bit and stood, pulling out her cellphone, she bent down and whispered in Jackie’s ear. “Momma has to go outside and make a phone call,” Sophie said. “Why don’t you tell Granny and Grampa more about what you and Jamie did yesterday.

A year ago, leaving Jackie alone in the same room as her parents would have been unbelievable, but Sophie and Jamie had worked hard, instilling in Jackie a sense that she needed to have emotional control. They taught her many different techniques in order to help her control her emotions.

It didn’t always work, and unfortunately, it had also resulted in Sophie’s happy baby girl to become a bit reclusive, a fact that Sophie felt guilty about, guilt that would likely stay with her for the rest of her life. Still, Jackie’s lessons on emotional control had at the very least give her enough emotional control to stay in the same room as her grandparents alone for a few minutes.

Sophie took a deep breath, stood placed Jackie on the bed before she stepped out of the room. She took a deep breath and dialled the all to familiar number.

“Hello.”

“Where the _hell_ are you?” Sophie asked.

“Sophie…”

“Don’t you ‘Sophie’ me.” Sophie hissed into her cellphone. “You're supposed to be here.”

“I know that Soph.” Jamie started, “I also know, that he has guests coming in because they all think…”

“I know what they think.” Sophie cut him off, unable to process the end of that sentence.

“I can’t pretend everything’s fine,” Jamie said. “Cause you and I both know it’s not.”

“We don’t know anything,” Sophie said. “He said he was feeling better today.”

“People feel better right before they get sick again all the time.” Jamie reasoned.

“All the more reason to come,” Sophie said. “You don’t know what will happen tomorrow.”

“I can’t,” Jamie said. “I can’t watch him die. Can you promise me he won’t?”

Sophie went quiet and leaned against the wall watching nurses and doctors walk past her. “No,” Sophie said. “But this isn’t about us,” Sophie said. “If this is going to be his final Christmas… shouldn’t we try to make it as good as possible?”

Jamie didn’t say anything, but Sophie got the feeling he was starting to get angry at her. Sophie took a deep breath and sighed. Their dad would want Jamie to visit his on free will not because Jamie was guilted into it. “I love you, Jamie, you know, that right?”

“Yeah,” Jaime said and Sophie could hear the smile in his voice. “I know.”

“I should be home later tonight,” Sophie said.

“You should be getting a lot of guests coming in and out to say Merry Christmas,” Jamie said. “Our Grandparents, Our Aunts and Uncles and Cousins… etc.”

“I know,” Sophie said she looked up and saw Aunt Lissa along with her husband coming down the hall. With bags of gifts in their hands. “Speaking, of Aunt Lissa’s here.” She said. “Gotta go.”

She ended the call and smiled at the family. “Hey,” She said walking up to them.

To her surprise, Jennifer gave her a hug. “Oh uh, hey Jen,” Sophie said.

“How are you doing?” Jennifer said.

“I’m doing fine,” Sophie said. “Dad said he was feeling better.”

“Did he.” Aunt Lissa said. While her husband turned and entered the room. Sophie didn’t blame him if her brother was lying in a hospital from a stroke, she would not be bothering with pleasantries either, and Uncle Geoffrey had not been much of a talker in the first place. He did flash her a quick ‘hey’ before quickly entering the room.

Lissa sighed. “I’m sorry about that,” Lissa said. “He’s been eager to see Jason this Christmas.”

Sophie nodded, Jennifer released her and Jessica took her turn to hug Sophie while Joanna hung back her phone out in front of her.

“Joanna,” Lissa said. “Have some respect, for where we are.”

Joanna looked up from her phone typed one last thing on her phone before she put it away. She gave a small awkward smile and gave Sophie a hug too.

“You don’t have too,” Sophie whispered as she returned the hug. “If it bothers you.”

Joanna let go and shrugged. “It’s fine,” Joanna said.

Lissa gave Sophie a hug too as well as a kiss on the cheek. “How’s Jackie doing?”

“She’s fine,” Sophie said. “A little morose lately, but fine. She’s here if you want to see her.”

Lissa looked through the door, she turned to her daughters. “Why don’t the three of you head inside and say hi to your uncle.”

“Yeah, I should head back inside myself,” Sophie said

Jessica, Joanna, and Jennifer nodded and stepped around Sophie; Jessica gave Sophie another hug before they entered the room. Sophie following in after them.

“Momma!” Jackie said running toward Sophie. Sophie bent down and picked her up. “Hey Little Winter Sprite,” Sophie said.

“Where’s Jamie?” Lissa’s husband, John, asked.

“He’s at home,” Sally said.

Lissa clicked her tongue but evidently decided not to say anything.

“Joanna, I heard you considering studying History?” Jason said Joanna looked up and shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Any specific time-period?” Sophie asked.

Joanna shrugged. “Ancient Rome is interesting.”

“Before or after it became a republic?” Sophie asked. Joanna blinked and stared at Sophie. Sophie smiled a little. “I minor in Classical History at the local community college.”

“Actually, I’m more interested in that moment where Rome went from a Republic to an Empire.” Joanna said.”

Sophie bounced Jackie on her knee. “Oh yeah?”

Joanna nodded, “Julius Caesar, Caesar Augustus, and Tiberius, are more interesting, Caesars Assassination is especially interesting.

“Ugh, you’re so _weird_ ,” Jennifer muttered.

Sophie turned to glare at Jennifer, but Joanna had already clammed up. “I was interested,” Sophie said.

Joanna nodded her hands slammed into her pocket. Sophie sighed and stood. “Hey, Jackie do you want to get something to eat?”

“Donuts!” Jackie said.

“Anyone else wants anything?” Sophie asked.

“Oh yeah, get me a toasted buttered bagel,” Jason said.

“Bacon Turkey Sub,” Jessica said.

“Salad” Jennifer called out. 

“I could do with a cup of coffee, four milks and four sugars.” Aunt Lissa said.

“Joanna, want to come along?” Sophie said. “I’m going to need help carrying the food back.”

Joanna stared up at Sophie, looked around the room before staring out the door. Then she nodded and stood.

Sophie smiled and together the three of them walked out of the room.

“Do you want anything?” Sophie asked.

Joanna shrugged. “Apple Juice?” She asked.

Sophie nodded and turned to her daughter. “I’m going to put you down,” Sophie said.

“Ok, Momma,” Jackie said.

Sophie smiled and put her down.

Joanna eyed the two of them but looked away when Sophie caught her staring. Sophie held Jackie’s hand.

////////// 

“Hi, yes, I would like two chocolate donuts, two chocolate milks, one Apple Juice, a four by four coffee, a Plain toasted buttered bagel, a regular salad, and a Bacon and Turkey Sub,” Sophie said as Joanna wondered to the nearest table and sat down. She already had her hand out and was scrolling through it.

Sophie was a bit disappointed but the talk with her brother did change her perspective a bit. Joanna seemed uncomfortable being there, and Sophie knew from experience that Joanna did not like crowds or confrontations. While they waited for her order she went to sit by Joanna and waited.

“Do you think he’s going to die?”

Sophie paused and stared at Joanna. Joanna seemed to shrink into her chair but she never lost eye contact.

“I’m sorry?”

“Today,” Joanna said. “Do you think he’s going to die today?”

A lump formed in Sophie’s throat at the unexpected question. “Why are you…”

“Mom and Dad got angry at me when I asked at home, saying that I shouldn’t be asking such questions,” Joanna said. Then she turned her attention to Jackie “I shouldn’t have brought this up in front of Jacqueline shouldn’t have I?” She said. She shook her head “Never mind.”

“You didn’t want to risk watching him go,” Sophie said matter-of-factly.

Joanna looked away. “I’m not ready.” She said her voice small and tiny.

“I don’t believe he’ll die today,” Sophie said. “And to me, he’s actually doing pretty well.”

“Then why isn’t Jamie…”

Sophie sighed and stared back at Jackie. “He thinks that dad might get sicker later and he doesn’t want to watch that happen.”

“But you don’t believe that.”

“I’m holding onto hope that it won’t,” Sophie said. “Not today, not on Christmas,” Sophie said.

“But in the future?”

Sophie nodded. “Sometime in the future, he will go,” Sophie said. 

Joanna looked like she had tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying.” Joanna said wiping at her eyes. “But…”

“Why are you crying?” Jackie asked. “Did Momma make you sad?”

Joanna chuckled a little. “No, your momma and I are just having a sad conversation.”

“About grandpa going away?” Jackie asked. “Where is he going?” Jackie said.

Sophie sighed wondering how to bring up the conversation and unable to decide how to explain it in a way that wouldn’t harm her psyche but also in a way that she would understand.

Sophie held Jackie. “I don’t know if grandpa is going anywhere,” Sophie said. Finally resolving to explain to Jackie later if and when it actually became an issue. Yes, she was a coward, no she did not take criticism.

They heard the server call their order and Sophie stood to go retrieve it.

When Sophie came back with the order. “If you want, I can tell Aunt Lissa that you're not feeling well,” Sophie said. “And walk you over to my house.”

Joanna looked like she was seriously considering the offer, her eyes wide and scared, Sophie could see the signs of an oncoming panic attack.

Sophie sat down beside her and waited quietly. “I’ll be honest,” Sophie said. “I would rather stay,” Sophie said. “But I won’t force it. If you want to leave, I’ll walk you to my house and you and Jamie can hang out. We’ll have to get your mom’s permission of course… but I’ll back you up.”

Joanna nodded. “Ok. I should at least say goodbye to Uncle Jason first.”

“That I agree with,” Sophie said standing. “Come on, let’s go.”

Joanna wiped the tears off her eyes and stood. “Thanks, Sophie.”

Sophie nodded and stood up. “We’re going to take a quick walk back home and then come back,” Sophie said. “Ok?”

“OK, Momma.”

“You don’t have too,” Joanna said. “I know my way to the house.”

“I know but if your sick you shouldn’t be walking home in the cold by yourself,” Sophie said.

&&&&&&&

“Hey, Aunt Lissa,” Sophie said. “Joanna isn’t feeling so well,” Sophie said. “I thought I could take her to my house for a bit.”

“No,” Sally said. “I’ll take her, you deserve to stay with your dad, if that’s ok with you, Lissa.”

Lissa stared at Joanna for a moment. “Are you really feeling ill?”

Joanna swallowed. “I feel nauseous.” She said and considering how anxiety could be at times. Sophie had no doubt that Joanna did feel nauseous. 

Lissa sighed. “I’m sorry to do you mind?” She said.

Sally shook her head. “It’s fine.” She stood and smiled at Joanna. “We’ll take the car.”

Sophie pulled out her cellphone and sent a quick text explaining that he would be asked (told) to watch their middle cousin.

She looked around the room and realized that it had a bit more people.

“Mike! Ike!” Sophie said stepping forward and giving the two of them a hug, Jackie following behind her. “How are you two?”

“We’re doing good, little Sophia.” Mike bent down and ruffled Jackie’s hair. “And How are you doing today?” he asked little Jackie.

“I’m doing good,” Jackie said softly.

Ike and Mike ruffled Jackie’s hair again.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Then the grandparents came. Both sets the parents of Sally and Jason both arrived within minutes of each other that Sophie wondered if it had been planned that way.

“Oh, my baby boy.” Grandma Mary Bennett said. Hurrying forward and holding her child. “How are you feeling today?”

Grampa Joseph Bennett held back and put a hand on Jason’s knee.

“Ma’ you don’t have to worry I feel fine,” Jason said with a laugh.

“Jason Isaac Bennet don’t you tell your mother how to feel, you had a stroke two months ago and your still not out of the hospital, I will feel what I please concerning my own baby boy.”

Sophie bit her lip to stop laughing.

“Where is Sally, and Jamie?”

“My Joanna felt ill,” Lissa cut in. “So, Sally offered to take her to her house.”

“And Jamie.”

“At home.” Sophie covered. “He wasn’t feeling all too well,” Sophie said.

“Hmm,” Grandma said.

Sally’s parents, Grandma Penny and Grandpa Alistair on the other just gave Sophie and Jackie giant hugs. And tried to speak with everyone. They asked Sophie about the school, and Jackie how she was doing and if she was excited about getting her gifts.

Jackie responded that she was ok and was very excited about the gifts she would receive.

A few minutes Sally returned this time with her own gifts that had been left in the car, and Grandma Penny and Grandpa Alistair hurried over and gave Sally a hug. Sally let herself be hugged for a moment, and Sophie could have a sword that for half a minute, while she was enveloped in her parent's arm, that her mother was crying.

Sophie looked away.

“Alright now that we’re all here, and you’ve all brought gifts, let’s open gifts!”

&&&&&&&&&&

Open gifts they did, most of the newest generation got envelopes of money including Jackie who touched it before Sally put the money back into the envelope with the idea that it would go straight into Jackie’s bank account when she got home. Though Jackie being the youngest also got a fair deal of toys and gifts too. 

Sophie Bennett’s as can be imagined didn’t have enough money to buy gifts that year, having to save all they could to go towards Jason’s hospital expenses, so everyone had resolved that the only one who would get gifts that year was Jackie (Jason had insisted that any money that would go toward his own Christmas gift would go to Jackie)

Sophie had told Jackie the truth by this point about how Santa did exist, but for whatever reason Santa skipped over Jackie’s house. Sophie hadn’t meant to have this talk with Jackie so young but Jackie had walked in on her signing Santa’s name and had questioned her about it.

Sophie had taken her aside and explained that Santa did exist, that everything Sophie had told her was true, but for some reason, Santa skipped over their house every year.

It had taken a while but Jackie did eventually let it go. But Sophie still managed to scrounge up a bit of money to get Jackie a gift from ‘Santa’ anyway.

Jackie got a great number of gifts, a charm bracelet that had once belonged to her great grandmother. A colouring book with a box of crayons, some new clothes, and a necklace that had once belonged to Sally.

Sophie got money (which didn’t bother her, she quite literally told every member of her family that would listen that she needed money, She would be happy for whatever she got, but she would prefer to have money in her pocket.) And Everyone from the extended family seemed to get her money.

Jason himself got a few gifts from the extended family Lissa and John got him so wine to enjoy when he got out of the hospital, his parents and his in-laws offered to pay some of his hospital bills Sally nearly broke down crying when she heard that, while Jason had tried to dissuade them (“It’s too much!”) He complained. (Neither set of parents decided to listen.)

Mike and Ike got him new mittens and hats.

And they all laughed as they enjoyed spending time with each other.

\--- 

**Back at the Bennett House**

“You don’t mind me being here bothering you right?” Joanna said sitting on the couch.

Jamie shook his head. “Nah, it was getting lonely here anyway.”

Joanna nodded and rubbed her arms. “Sophie said you were avoiding the hospital too.”

Jamie looked away. “I wouldn’t say I’m _avoiding_ the hospital per se.”

Joanna didn’t look amused. “It’s fine, Sophie was the one who offered me the chance of hanging out here instead of at the hospital.” She said.

“Mom said you were feeling nauseous.”

“I was, my anxiety often presents itself as nausea, mom knows that but she also wasn’t about to risk me falling ill in a place full of sick people who may or may not have compromised immune systems,” Joanna said.

“Ahh,” Jamie said, sitting on the couch. “How are you feeling now.”

Joanna shrugged. “I’m better.” She said. “Do you really think your dad is going to die today?” She asked.

Jamie sighed. “No, I actually agree with Sophie that he may survive passed midnight.”

Joanna stared at him. “Then why are you here?”

“Because there’s always a chance I’m wrong,” Jamie said.

Joanna stared up at Jamie. “Your scared.”

Jamie didn’t answer.

“I didn’t want to watch Jason die either, but now that I’m here I wonder how I would feel if that was the last time, I saw him,” Joanna said staring back out the window. “Would this be the last Christmas I saw him? And then I wonder, if I’m feeling this way about my uncle, what might you be feeling about your dad?”

Joanna looked down.

Jamie closed his eyes. “You suck.”

Joanna's mouth opened and looked mockingly outraged. She nudged her older cousin.

“You think I should go back.”

Joanna shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Jamie took a deep breath and sighed. To be honest ever since Sophie had called, he had been wondering if he had made the right decision staying home. Joanna being here just made him come to the decision much faster.

“Alright,” Jamie said. “Will you be ok here by yourself?”

Joanna stood. “Maybe I should come too…?”

Jamie nodded. “Well ok then,” Jamie said. “Get your coat I’ll be waiting in the car.”

\---- 

Sophie was laughing along to a story Mike had told when the door opened and in walked Jamie and Joanna.

For a minute it was quiet but then Sophie stood and gave her brother a hug.

“Hey, Jamie,” Jason said. “Welcome.”

Jason waved. “Hey, Dad.”

Joanna went to stand by her mom, as Jamie went to stand beside his dad.

“Now that the whole family is here. Let’s get a picture, does anyone have a camera?”

Sally took out her cellphone. “I do.” She said.

Fortunately, at that point, a nurse came in, and Jason asked her to take a picture. The nurse smiled and everyone crowded around Jason and smiled at the Camera. Sally stood beside her husband while Jason stood on the other side, Jackie was placed on the bed with Jason with Sophie crouched down beside him. And everyone was arranged around him and smiled as the nurse snapped the picture.

After the nurse did some cursory checking to make sure everything was ok, they continued to laugh with each other. Celebrating that Christmas.

\---- 

Jack watched as Sophie bounced Jackie on her knees and smiled believing for a moment that he was there enjoying it with her.

\--- 

Unbeknown to Jack or the Bennett family, Jason was being watched by a figure around 19 with a black cape wrapped around her shoulders. Staring at the man sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so Jason had a stroke a couple of months before and has been in the hospital ever since.   
> …  
> He never makes it of the hospital. He has another stroke a while later and dies as a result. Next chapter is supposed to be The Bennett's first Christmas without Jason.  
> A/N Anxiety is FUN! The minute you’ve resolved to do something you’re automatically wondering if you chose the right thing. Joanna is doing that. She is an anxious ridden mess (which is something I relate to as Anxiety is such a common occurrence in my life It might as well be my natural state of being.) (BTW, 
> 
> This is somewhat based on my personal experiences. When my grandmother was in the hospital, I kept putting off visiting her, and the day I had resolved to visit her I found out she died that morning shortly after midnight. 
> 
> So as much as you might dislike Jamie’s reaction to this, it is coming from a VERY real place for me. 
> 
> The being watching the Bennett family has been seen before. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.   
> (I may keep posting these past the Christmas season.)


	6. Age 5: Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Christmas without Jason.

**Grief**

“Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam, little soldier boy, come marching home, and brave soldier comes marching home.” Sophie heard her mother sing from downstairs.

“Momma!” Jackie cried. “Momma!” She said entering Sophie’s room and jumping on Sophie’s bed. “Momma it’s Christmas! It’s time to open presents!”

Sophie smiled. “Yes, it is.” She said. “Let’s go see if it’s time to open gifts.”

“Yay!” Jackie “Let’s go, let’s go.”

Sophie chuckled and held her child’s hand as Jackie.

“Sarah said she would write a letter to Santa to let him know that he keeps skipping, my house,” Jackie said.

“Did she now?” Sophie said playfully.

Jackie nodded and pulled Sophie down to the living room. Then she paused and looked and Sophie. “You’ll be honest?” Jackie said. “You’ll tell me which presents are from you and which are from Santa?”

Sophie knelt. “All presents from me to you, have “To Jackie, From Momma” written on them. Sophie said. “I promise.”

Jackie nodded, she stepped forward paused and then hurried back into Sophie’s room and grabbed the photograph of the guardians and the two Bennet children.

Sophie chuckled and rubbed her head. Her hair was tied back into two twin braids.

“Can we open presents now?” Jackie asked as she entered the living room. Through the window that showed the kitchen, Sophie could see Sally preparing breakfast. Where Jamie was seated having coffee his phone out and his fingers flew over the screen as he texted.

“Don’t you want to eat first?” Sally asked. “I made some fruit salad, cereal, bacon, eggs, pancakes…” She listed off.

Sophie sighed. Mom was determined to make this a happy Christmas despite this being the first Christmas without Dad. Sophie wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to be happy, or if she had it in her to be happy.

Still, she had to try, for Jackie’s sake. 

Sophie bent down. “Gramma is right,” Sophie said. “Maybe we should eat first…”

“Presents!” Jackie said jumping up and down. “Presents, Presents, Presents.”

Jackie’s hand was growing cold but that wasn’t the reason for Sophie to give in, albeit slightly. The rest of the year was filled with Sophie having to try and rein Jackie’s emotional outburst. “Calm down”, “take a deep breath, “what did Mr. Jessup teach you?” “Don’t get angry,” “Don’t be too happy” What could one day, of just letting her daughter be happy to hurt? She turned to Sally. “Perhaps one present couldn’t hurt?” She asked.

Sally sighed and waved her hand.

“One gift,” Sophie said. “Alright?”

Jackie nodded and ran toward the tree and looked around searching for a gift to open.

Sophie didn’t have to guess what she was looking for and stepped forward. “Do you need help.”

“I don’t see any gifts from Santa,” Jackie said with a frown.

“No gifts from Santa?” Sophie asked. “Oh, I’m sorry sweetie.” She said.

Jackie frowned tears falling from her cheeks and seemed to freeze on her cheeks. Sophie bent down tried to wipe the ice away. “I know sweetie,” Sophie said, picking her up and bouncing her up and down. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Jackie’s cries broke Sophie’s heart but Sophie didn’t know what to do. She felt ice on her back the cold seeping through her pyjama shirt.

Sophie and Jamie shared a look and Sophie slowly removed her from the room. “Shhh,” Sophie said. “Shh, it’s ok,” Sophie said.

Jackie cried on Sophie’s shoulder the tears turning to ice. A year ago, Sophie would have been worried about Jackie causing Frostbite. But Jackie must have still had a bit of self-control because while ice did cling to her, it never went past the places Jackie’s skin made contact.

Sophie just held Jackie removing ice from herself periodically. “Do you still want to open a gift?” Sophie said.

“Why doesn’t Santa visit me?” Jackie asked.

“I don’t know,” Sophie said. “Maybe your light doesn’t shine on the globe.”

“Globe?”

Sophie stared down at her little daughter. “Santa has a globe in his workshop, that has a lot of lights on it, each light represents a child who believes.”

“But why wouldn’t it show mine.”

Sophie stared down at Jackie. “I don’t know. I can only guess.”

Jackie stared up at Sophie.

“It could be that your part winter spirit,” Sophie said. “Do you remember who your father is?”

“Jack Frost,” Jackie said. “The boy in the blue sweater.”

Sophie nodded. “I think because of the fact that you’re the child of the guardian it makes it a little harder for the guardians to sense you,” Sophie said. “And that’s why they don’t visit. It’s not because you’re a bad girl, you have been a very, very good girl, but because they can’t sense you.”

“But Sarah said she would mail them about it,” Jackie said. “Why did they ignore her? Do you think she forgot?”

“I don’t know,” Sophie said. “Why don’t we call her after presents?” Sophie said thinking that at the very least talking to her best friend might do her some good. “And you can still open one gift.”

Jackie thought about it then nodded. Sophie removed another piece of ice from her shirt and placed Jackie on the floor. “Alright let’s go.”

*******  
  
  
Jackie shook her head. "Thank you." She said before she ran back to the tree to open her gifts. 

So, Jackie opened her one gift; a box of Lego that could be used to build (among other things) Elsa castle.

Jackie wanted to start playing with them right there, but instead, Sophie insisted that she eat her breakfast first.

Jackie didn’t put up too much of a fuss but did eat her Cereal and Fruit as fast as she could, Sophie had some eggs, and bacon. Sophie wasn’t even halfway done when Jackie finished and asked if she could play with her Legos.

Sophie just chuckled. “Yeah sure, go ahead kiddo.” She said. Jackie jumped off her seat and hurried off to play with her Legos. “But no more opening gifts until Uncle Jamie, Granma and I are done eating,” Sophie said. “Understood?”

“Ok, Momma,” Jackie said already dumping all the Legos onto the floor.

“Seriously Soph?” Jamie said under his breath. “Legos? You know Mom and you are going to be stubbing your toes on them for weeks. Right?”

“Worrywart,” Sophie said. “Let her have this.”

Jamie raised his hands and scooped the last of his pancakes into his mouth. “Alright,” Jamie said. “Alright, I’ll stop. Should we open presents now?”

Sophie turned her attention to her mother.

Sally sighed. “Yeah, sure, and maybe afterwards we can go visit your father.”

Jamie and Sophie immediately became sombre. Sophie smiled a sad smile and nodded. “Yeah, yeah I think he would like that.”

Sally nodded and wiped some tears from her face. She started to clear the table. “Go sit by the tree. I want to wash the dishes first.”

“Wait.” Jamie said, “Don’t start without me, I’ll be right down.” He ran back up the stairs and disappeared into Sophie’s room. (He and Sophie were sharing a room as Jackie had taken Jamie’s room four and a half years ago.)

Sophie shook her head and sat by Jackie. “Need any help?”

Jackie shook her head. “I wanna do it myself.”

Sophie gave her a hug. “Ok, little one.”

Jackie continued to put together the castle. While Sophie watched occasionally interjecting when it looked like Jackie was having a bit of trouble, but for the most part, Jackie did it herself.

Jamie came down with his camera and Sophie groaned covering her face with a pillow. “I hate you. Didn’t you just do this four days ago?” 

“Oh hush, it’s nice for memories,” Jamie said. “And that was for Jackie’s birthday, this is four Christmas.”

Sophie rolled her eyes. Jackie looked up when she heard her name and waved at the Camera before going back to building Elsa’s castle.

“This ladies and gentlemen, is my young niece,” Jamie said. “Unfortunately, I didn’t have my camera when she opened her first present, but rest assured you will see her open all the rest.”

Sophie chucked a pillow at Jamie’s head but Jamie avoided it with ease. “Hey now, this is _expensive_ ,” Jamie said.

Sophie chuckled.

\---- 

“Oh my gosh!” Jamie laughed as he opened his gift from Sophie and Jackie and found a sweater add of the latest movie he had worked on. “You didn’t?”

Sophie chuckled. “I did.”

Jamie laughed. “Did you see it?”

“I see all the movies you work on genius,” Sophie said. “And Jackie picked it out.”

Jamie chuckled and gave his sister a hug. “Can’t wait to see the first movie you direct,” Sophie said. “I’m sure it will be spectacular.”

Jamie smiled. “Speaking of first. I heard you published your first book last month.”

Sophie laughed. “Oh yeah, just a small couple hundred-page novella.”

Jamie nudged her. “Don’t sell yourself, short Soph, I read it. It’s good.”

“Other people seem to think so,” Sophie said. “It’s sold around 10,000 copies. I’ve already sent the publishers an outline of my next book. They're supposed to get back to me after the holidays.”

“Congrats.”

Sally smiled. “If only your father could see you now.”

Sophie and Jamie’s smile lessened, Sophie looked away at young Jackie and stared at her knees. The last time she had seen him flashed through her mind and she stood and left for the kitchen.

“Momma?” She heard Jackie call for her, Sophie paused and turned to her daughter and she bent down and smiled. “I’ll be right back Jacqueline,” Sophie said. “Momma’s just going to get a drink of water.”

She left for the kitchen and stood by the 

_I miss you, daddy,_ she thought to herself. She covered her face with her hands and broke down in tears.

She felt hands on her shoulders. “I know.” She heard her mother say. “I know.”

Sophie turned and stared at her mother. She looked through the window and saw Jamie filming Jackie occasionally lifting a piece of Legos and asking what they were for.

“I miss daddy,” Sophie said.

“I know,” Sally said. “You were always the most hopeful of his recovery.”

“Mom.” Sophie looked away. Sally had constantly warned her that Jason could always get worse, but Sophie had refused to listen. When Jason had the second stroke and died, Sophie had been gutted. The whole family had been, but Sophie most of all.

“I know,” Sally said. “And for a few days, we actually thought he would get better.”

“And then he got a second stroke,” Sophie said.

“And you and Jackie were alone with him when it happened. That stays with a person, Jackie is lucky she’s young she didn’t quite understand what she was seeing.”

Sophie closed her eyes and tears fell. Sophie had pulled herself together enough to call mom and leave a voice message for Jamie. Then she stood Jackie in her arms as she waited for the Doctors to finish.

By the time Sally had arrived, Sophie had already been told by the doctors that Jason was gone.

Sophie closed her eyes and leaned her head on Sally’s shoulder.

\--- 

“Momma’s sad,” Jackie said. “Because Granpa is gone.”

Jamie pulled her onto his lap. “Yeah.”

Jackie leaned against Jamie’s chest. “She screamed,” Jackie said. “She screamed and screamed and screamed when Granpa fell asleep.”

“Did she,” Jamie said.

Jackie nodded. “I miss Granpa.” Jackie said.

“I do too,” Jamie said. “He could always give good advice. And spin a story. Sometimes when Momma was too tired, he would take you upstairs and sit down and would tell you a story.”

“I don’t remember that,” Jackie said.

“You were young,” Jamie said. “You wouldn’t.”

Jackie stared at her hands and slowly iced over. “It’s because of this,” Jackie said. “That mommy stopped it.”

Jamie hugged Jackie tightly. “Everything your mother has done was to protect you.” He said.

Jackie nodded. “I’m a part spirit.” She said she stared at the photo she had discarded on the couch in her hurry to open presents. “Do you think daddy would like me?”

“are you kidding?” Jamie said. “He would adore you.”

“Does he hate my mother that much?” Jackie asked.

Jamie sighed. “No, I don’t think Jack could hate anyone.” He told her, “I just think, he’s avoiding your mother but not out of hate.” Jamie quickly said. “But out of embarrassment.”

“Why should that stop him from coming back?”

Jamie rubbed his niece’s shoulders. “Sometimes the longer you avoid something the harder it becomes to do it.”

“I wish he was here,” Jackie said. “So, I could meet him.”

Jamie kissed Jackie’s temple. “I know.”

Jackie closed her fist and the ice crackled to the floor. “I wish I didn’t have to hide.”

“I know,” Jamie said. “I wish you didn’t either.”

\--- 

When Sophie came back her eyes were a little too bright but fortunately, Jackie and Jamie pretended not to notice.

The next gift was to mom a gift from the entire family to her, (Sophie had heard of Jamie’s idea and said. “Ok here’s half the money, we’re going into together on this because there is _no way_ I can beat that.”).

Jamie had made a film filled with every family video that he could get a hold on.

They watched Jackie’s first Christmas, and Sophie’s and Jamie’s. They watched as pictures flashed through the screen of Jason holding baby Jackie, and a video of Sophie giving her a bath. But most of them had to do with Jason. There was a candid photo pf, Jason, drinking coffee, of him cooking dinner. A movie taken shortly after Jamie had gotten his first camera of Jamie pointing the camera at them as they were waking up and Jason shouting at his firstborn son to get out of the room.

Through it, all Sally just stared at the screen her hand covering her mouth as tears fell down her lips.

“Momma didn’t like it,” Jackie said.

Sally laughed. “Oh no sweetie.”

“Those are happy tears” Sophie finished.

\--- 

“I’m sorry,” Sarah said. “I thought it would work. Santa didn’t believe me.”

Jackie listened through the phone. “It’s Ok. I got a lot of presents anyway, Legos and colouring books and playdoh, and picture books.” Jackie listed off the things she got.

“I am sorry,” Sarah said. “I thought it would work.”

Jackie shrugged. “It’s alright, momma’s tried a lot to. Momma thinks it has to do with the globe, and how it’s possible that since I’m Jack Frost’s daughter my light doesn’t appear.”

Sarah still sighed. “But still… I’m still going to try.” Sarah said. “Just because Santa won’t listen to me doesn’t mean the others won’t.” She said. “Just you wait you’ll be recognized by one.”

“Ok,” Jackie said.

“Sarah!” Someone called from the other end.

Sarah groaned. “Mommy’s calling me, I gotta go.” She said. “By Jackie.”

“By Sarah.”

\---- 

After lunch the four of them went to the graveyard, to pay their respects to Jason.

Sophie knelt in the snow. “Hey daddy,” She said when she reached the grave. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too Granpa,” Jackie said. “I hope you’re happy in heaven,” Jackie said.

Sophie smiled and held Jackie’s hand.

“Hey, darling,” Sally said placing roses on the grave. “I miss you.”

Jamie sighed. “Hey, dad.” He said. “Isabelle and I are doing fine.” He reached out a handout and touched the cold rock of the gravestone. “I wish you got meet her though.” He said. “She’s amazing, you would most definitely like her.”

The Bennett’s stayed in the graveyard, talking and praying at the gravestone for hours until the sunset the moon shone and the stars twinkled above.

Sophie sighed and kissed the gravestone. “I miss you, daddy.” She said. “But Jackie and I are doing fine. We will continue to be doing fine. I love you, and I hope your happy where you are.”

Then slowly one by one they got up, turned and left the grave.

**Here Lies Jason Bennett**

**Born March 23, 1977, Died: January 14 th, 2032**

**Beloved Son, Beloved Brother, Beloved Husband, Beloved Father and Beloved Grandfather.**

**Loved and cherished forever. He will be missed.**


	7. Age 6: Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie's Christmas Age 6

"Merry Christmas Jackie!" Sarah called over the phone.

"Merry Christmas Sarah!" Jackie yelled through the phone. "Have you opened presents yet?"

"Uh-huh," Jackie said; nodding. "I've opened a few presents. Momma got me a lot of gifts."

"Still no Santa?" Sarah asked.

Jackie shook her head and pouted slightly. "No..." Then she perked up a little "but, Momma, bought me a lot of gifts, to make up for it. She got me storybooks on fairy tales, and an Elsa doll, and Frozen II the movie" Jackie listed off. "I made momma picture." Jackie finished. "What about you?"

"I got coal." Sarah said nonchalantly. "a lot of Coal. Santa thinks I have been too naughty to get presents this year."

"I told you, you'd get on the naughty list," Jackie said. "Don't you want presents from Santa?"

"Nah," Sarah said. "Mommy and Daddy already get me a lot of gifts."

Before Jackie could ask Sarah more about it her mother called out to her. "Jackie" Sophie said poking her head into the living room where Jackie was lying on the couch with the phone against her ear. "Five more minutes, and then you get ready to go."

"But momma-!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Sophie said wagging her finger at Jackie. "No buts, your grandmother is expecting us at her house today to celebrate Christmas."

Jackie pouted but put the phone. "Momma says I gotta go soon."

"Ok," Sarah says. "Grandma's visiting today, Momma's going to want my help cleaning soon anyway."

"Yeah?" Sarah had spoken of Katherine before, Jackie knew everything there was to know about the Jessup family, Sarah, having decided when they met, that as friends there would be no secrets between each other.

"Yeah,"

"Mmmhmm," Sarah said. "Maybe I can convince her to meet you before she goes back to Santoff Clausen."

"Really?" Jackie said. "I would love that!"

"Jackie!" Sophie called. "Off the phone now."

Jackie sighed. "I gotta go," Jackie said.

"Ok," Sarah said. "Bye-bye."

"Bye," Jackie said before she hung up the phone.

"Come on Jackie," Sophie said holding her hand out. "Let's go."

Jackie sighed. "I wish I could magically change my clothes like Elsa," Jackie said as she bounded up the stairs. Sophie chuckled a little to herself.

*******

Fortunately, when Sophie had moved out, she hadn't moved that far away from her mother's house, instead choosing to live on the other side of the pond and park, so Sophie could visit when she wanted without having to get into a car. (Which was good as Sophie didn't own a car.)

Jackie wasn't all that bundled up, she wore a blue hoody, blue jeans and black snow boots. Over the hoody, Sophie had put her into a fall jacket to 'keep up appearances'. Fortunately, it was cold enough that the two layers weren't too much. Sophie on the other hand had needed three layers, a long-sleeved shirt, a sweater and a thick winter jacket.

Jackie held onto Sophie's mittened hand and they made their way over to grandmother's house.

"Let's go little Jaqueline Overland Bennett" Sophie said with a grin.

Jackie chuckled a little before she frowned. Jackie chuckled before she frowned. "Overland is a strange middle name," Jackie said.

"That's because it's not a middle name," Sophie said as they walked "Your father was a human once, Overland was his last name when he was human."

Jackie Bennett's eyes widened. "He was? He wasn't born a spirit?"

"Nope!" Sophie said popping the 'P'. "He was born Jackson Overland right here in Burgess a very very long time ago."

"How long ago?" Jackie asked.

"He was born on February 5th, 1696. When he was 16 the man in the moon chose him to be the Spirit of Winter." Sophie said."300 years later he was made the Guardian of fun, though to be honest I still think he already was before that," Sophie said with a smile. "The rest of the Guardians just made it 'official'."

"Do… do you think he would have liked me?" Jackie asked.

"Are you kidding?" Sophie said with a smile. "He would have been ecstatic, he would have been chomping at the bit just to hold you in his arms. He would have taken you flying, and would have created small little animals made from snow and had the fly all around you and then enjoyed watching your face as they exploded into snowflakes all around you. "

"Really?"

"Really," Sophie said with conviction.

"Then why hasn't he come back?" Jackie said. "Why can't I ever meet him?"

Sophie bit her lip for a moment then stopped walking and knelt down in the snow so she was eye level with her daughter. "Because he left before I knew I was pregnant with you, I never got a chance to tell him." She said softly.

"Then why didn't he come back?" Jackie asked.

Sophie sighed. "I don't know little one." She said. "I have my theories but that's all they are."

"I wish he was here," Jackie said staring at her hands as they frosted over. "He could help so much more than Mr. Jessup can."

"I know," Sophie said hugging her little girl. "I know." She said softly then she smiled a little. "Do you want to sing, might help you feel better?"

Jackie nodded her eyes wide as Sophie stood up and dusted the snow from her pants.

"Why don't you choose the song?" Sophie said retaking Jackie's hand.

Jackie thought for a minute before she smiled. "Here we come a-carolling among the leaves so green." Jackie started singing.

"Here we come a wand'ring so fair to be seen." Sophie continued.

"Love and joy come to you and to you a good Christmas too/And God Bless you and send you happy New year" Sophie and Jackie sand together as they walked off to grandmother's house.

When they walked the short distance Sophie knocked on the wooden door of the Bennett House before she started searching her purse for her key.

Before she could pull out her keys however the door opened revealing Sally Bennett. She smiled and gave Sophie a huge hug.

"Hey Mom," Sophie said hugging her back.

The hug lasted a few moments before Sally let go and she bent down to hug her granddaughter.

"Hey, little Jackie," Sally said hugging Jackie tightly. Before letting them go she stepped out of the way to let Jackie inside.

Jackie ran forward. "Uncle Jamie!" Jackie said running forward. Jamie laughed as he bent down and picked up his niece.

"Ooh, I've missed you!" Jamie said as he spun her around. Jackie gave a screeching little laugh as her uncle spun her.

"Is that your niece I've heard so much about?" A voice said. Jamie stopped spinning and turned to the newcomer.

A woman with bright green eyes and long wavy brown hair stood by the stairs. Jackie shrank into Jamie's arms her expression now slightly nervous.

"Hey, it's ok," Jamie said bouncing her a little in his arms. "That's Isabella, remember when I told you about her?"

Jackie stared up at Jamie then turned to Isabella. "Hello." She said before she turned away and buried her face in the crook of Jamie's neck.

Sophie stepped forward and held out her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She said.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the girl my brother has been so smitten with for the past four years."

Jamie rolled his eyes but continued to bounce his niece. "Your mother is being mean," Jamie said to Jackie. "Tell her to stop."

"Momma, Uncle Jamie wants you to stop being mean," Jackie said obediently.

"Turning my daughter against me already?" Sophie said her expression of barely concealed amusement.

"No, never," Jamie said. "Just maybe…. Push you off that pedestal, before it gets too high."

Sophie glared at Jamie before she broke out laughing. "Your uncle is funny," Sophie said to Jackie. "Isn't he?"

Jackie shrugged before Sophie turned to Sally. "Anyone else coming?" Sophie asked.

"Your grandparents on my side are coming," Sally said. "But your aunt, and uncle and cousins…"

Sophie swallowed a lump in her throat. After her father had died it seemed to set off a chain reaction, the grief had been too much on Grandpa and Granma Bennett, and their heart had given out. Grandma Mary had gone first dying on the anniversary of her son's death and Grandpa Joseph had died only a couple of months later.

Those two deaths hadn't hit quite as hard as Jason's death, Sophie wasn't entirely sure why, perhaps it was because Sophie hadn't known them as well, or because Jason's death had prepared her for when other people died. But while those deaths had shocked her, it hadn't hurt as much as her father's death had.

Still 'not as much' didn't mean 'not at all' and Sophie found herself wiping a tear away.

"You're Aunt Lissa and Uncle Geoffrey, and your Cousins have stated that they wish to spend Christmas alone."

Sophie understood. "When should we expecting Uncle Mike and Ike and the rest?"

"In a few hours," Sally said. "Which reminds me, can you help me with dinner."

Sophie kissed her little girl and followed her mother into the kitchen. "Is that why you asked me to arrive hours before everyone else showed?" Sophie asked attempting to hide a smile. "I feel so used."

Sally turned her head and rolled her eyes. "Stop. You know that's not true."

"I don't know," Sophie said now having given up on hiding her smile and smiling in full. "Why does Jamie get to rest? I sense favouritism here."

Sally rolled her eyes. "He helped me clean up. And you could have said no, Sophie."

"I'm just teasing." Sophie defended. "What do you need help with?"

I wouldn't mind helping out either." Isabella said.

"You're a guest Isabella." Sally insisted. "I couldn't possibly ask you to help."

"Nonsense, I love cooking," Isabella said with a soft smile. "Just tell me how I can be of service."

"She doesn't mind," Jamie said. "And she's a phenomenal cook – half the reason I'm not starving, to be honest."

"Ain't that mildly horrifying," Sophie said.

Sally motioned to the kitchen counter, where there was a half-prepared turkey, several different mixing bowls, and enough ingredients for a twenty-course meal.

"How many people are we feeding?" Sophie asked jokingly.

Sally nudged Sophie. "Start chopping." She said, "Isabella I've heard from Jamie you make a mean chocolate cake."

Isabella nodded. "I do."

"Good. Get started" Sally gave a mocking stern eye at Sophie.

Sophie mocked saluted. "Yes ma'am," She said with a mock salute. Isabella chuckled before she turned to the mixing bowl that Sally had put on the counter.

Sally chuckled before turning her attention to the turkey.

***

"So…" Jamie said his voice low as his fiancé, sister, and mother piled into the kitchen. "How is my favourite niece?"

"Uncle!" Jackie laughed. "I'm your only niece."

"I stand by what I said," Jamie said. "Think I'd be in the delivery room for any other nieces and nephews?"

Jackie nodded seriously. "If Momma wanted you there, you would."

Jamie kissed his niece on the nose and Jackie kissed his own back leaving a small patch of frost on his nose. Jamie rubbed the frost off before anyone else could notice. Jackie frowned and fisted her hand to hide the spread of ice.

Jamie noticed and hugged his niece tighter. "I know sweetie," Jamie said. "But remember what your mother and the Jessups have said?"

"The fewer people that know, the safer it is," Jackie said grumpily. "Not fair. I'm not hurting anyone."

"I know," Jamie said. "But other people might not see it that way. I don't want you hurt because of that, neither does your momma nor your friends."

Jackie leaned against Jamie and sighed. "Momma said even grandma might not understand, but grandma loves me."

"I don't know what your grandmother would do." Jamie said truthfully. "Neither do your mother and that- that- not knowing? I think it scares her. Your grandmother doesn't believe in-"

"Papa?" Jackie asked. "I showed her the picture of momma, you and the guardians, but she couldn't see the guardians. She just saw you and momma."

Jamie kissed Jackie on the forehead. "Your mother and I and the Jessup's are different. Most people lose their belief in the guardians as we get older. Your grandparents were one of them."

"Did Miss Isabella lose her belief too?"

Jamie sighed he had been hoping to put off that conversation but it wasn't possible at the moment. "Yeah, Sprite, yeah she is."

Jackie stared up at him before she leaned against his chest and mercifully, didn't ask any more questions.

Jackie hated hiding who she was. Hated the fact that no one could know. Hated that even what she looked like was so different when she stared at nonbelievers. Hated that she couldn't use her powers not even around most of her family.

She hated that momma couldn't trust them. She hated that uncle Jamie had to lie to the woman he loved.

She hated that her father wasn't here. That he never came back. That the one person who could help her most had never so much as come over to say hi.

She hated it all so much.

She leaned against uncle Jamie as he rubbed her back. He was warm, almost too warm but everyone was too warm, when she'd been younger Mamma had had to pour cold water over her hands just to pick up Jackie, but now she had mostly gotten used to the heat and despite how uncomfortable the heat was she liked being held and would rather deal with being a little uncomfortable then go without physical touch.

"Can you tell me a story?" Jackie asked abruptly.

"What kind of story?" Jamie stared down at her with a smile.

"About daddy?" Jackie said. "Momma said you knew him longer than she did."

"Your mother met Jack Frost around the same time I did," Jamie said. "She was just so young that she doesn't remember."

"She said you were daddy's best friend," Jackie said.

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, I was."

"So you must have lotsa stories."

Jamie smiled before he bent down and picked up his niece and settled her on his shoulders.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Momma said, that nonbelievers couldn't see him," Jackie said. "Just like nonbelievers can't see my real hair and eye colour."

"That's right," Jamie said. "People who don't believe in him would walk right through him, as though he were a ghost."

Jackie frowned "That must be so lonely."

Jamie patted Jackie's back. "It is, but no matter how often it hurts to know that no one could see him, he never gave up hope. Even when it got hard, even when he wanted to stop trying, he always came back the next day, the next winter ready to bring joy to kids." Jamie said.

Jackie stared at him. "Then you believed in him."

"I did," Jamie said. "Because he couldn't stand to see the guardians lose their believers that when he saw me- the last light on the globe- still shining he high-tailed it to my house and helped me keep my belief in the Easter bunny."

Jackie stared up at him. "How?"

Jamie kissed her snow-coloured hair. "First he drew Easter eggs using the frost he created on my window. Then he made a bunny out of snow and had it hop in midair before it exploded into snowflakes that fell all around me. When a snowflake touched my nose, a remembered my mom's phrase about Jack Frost nipping at noses and suddenly- I believed in him."

"Just like that?"

Jamie nodded at his niece. "Just like that, he and I were best friends for a long time."

Jackie nodded and smiled then she frowned. "Why don't most grown-ups believe?"

Jamie sighed. "I don't know." He said with a sigh. "I suspect it's because it's so easy to believe in magic when you're a little kid, but it gets harder to do so as you grow up. Until eventually you just can't or don't believe anymore."

"You didn't."

Jamie smiled sadly. "No, I didn't."

"Momma didn't."

"Momma can't very well stop believing when she has you can she?" Jamie said. "Just think the mother of Jaqueline Overland Bennett, daughter of Jack Frost not believing in Jack Frost."

***

Deciding that dinner would take another couple of hours, Jamie offered to take Jackie to the pond for a while.

Sophie had readily agreed, and Isabella had given him a kiss telling him to have fun. She even gave little Jackie a little pat on the head.

Jamie put on his coat and gloves and then helped get Jackie into her jacket and scarf and gloves. (Needed to pretend to fit in-if only a little).

Once they were ready to go they walked the short distance to the pond in relative silence when they finally got to the pond and found that it was empty Jackie let loose.

She created small mounds of snow, and ice and even danced around the pond creating images of frost along the ice.

Jamie smiled and just sat down by the bank. The water would stay frozen so long as she was standing on it.

She danced around and even created little ice sculptures, the ice she moulded like a child would mould playdough. He could vaguely tell that the ice sculpture was meant to be some kind of bird. Still, he smiled and told her that he was proud of her before she threw the small sculpture into the air where it exploded into snowflakes that fell gently all around them.

Jamie remembered when Jack did that so many years ago. Though the bunny had hopped around his head before exploding into snowflakes. He smiled softly at his little niece.

"Jackie?"

Both Jamie and Jackie turned to see a girl and an older woman walking together side by side. The girl had black hair that was partially covered by a woollen hat. She also wore a black thick winter coat with dark blue jeans and white snow boots. The woman beside her had long auburn hair and a heart-shaped face with a lock of auburn hair that fell just over her eye. She was wearing a grey Russian styled hat and a long light brown winter fur coat and underneath the coat was a long skirt that went down to her ankles.

"Sarah?" Jackie said stepping off the ice pond and running towards the young girl and nearly tackling her in a hug. "Hey, Sarah!" Jackie said with a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would show my grandmother around," Sarah said.

Jackie turned to the young woman. "Oh is she…" She asked suddenly shy and nervous.

The woman smiled and held out her hand. "I am Katherine Shalazar, Mother Goose." She said as Jackie hesitantly took her offered hand and shook it.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Nice to meet you." He said as he shook Katherine's hand.

Katherine tilted her head. "It is refreshing to see an adult who did not grow up in Santoff Clausen to be able to see me."

"Jackie told me a few months ago that her best friend was the adopted granddaughter of Mother Goose, given that I've met Jack Frost, Santa Clause, the Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy and Sand Man it seemed silly not to believe in Mother Goose."

Mother Goose nodded. "Open-minded, you would fit in well at Santoff."

Jamie shook his head. "Perhaps, but I'm quite happy where I am."

Katherine stared at him. "I can sense that you have quite the story of your own."

Jamie shook his head. "As a supporting character only."

"No person is ever just a supporting character," Katherine said. "We're all main characters of our own story. "Be it helping save the guardians from disappearing, or meeting a young girl and falling in love."

Jamie stared at Katherine "How did you-"

Katherine smiled mysteriously and shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked having grown bored listening to the two grown-ups talk.

Jackie turned to stare at Jamie, when he nodded to her she turned back to Sarah and answered. "Uncle Jamie decided to take me to the pond so I could test out my powers."

"Oooh!" Sarah said her eyes wide. "Show me!"

Jackie laughed and grabbed Sarah's hand but not before turning to Katherine suddenly shy again "Uh, Nice to meet you Ms. Shalazar," She said before she pulled Sarah to the pond and started showing off her powers.

"Your niece seems happy," Katherine said.

Jamie shrugged. "It helps she has friends she doesn't have to hide from." He said.

Katherine nodded. "It always does."


	8. Age 7: Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before heading off to Grandmother Sally's Jackie and Sophie decide to visit the Jessup household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter hope you like it!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the guardians or Guardians of Childhood (though all OC's are mine)

7 years old

"Merry Christmas Winter Sprite," Momma said handing Jackie a gift. Beside her, Papa smiled and wrapped an arm around Momma. Momma leaned against Papa's shoulder and smiled softly. Surrounding their little family where all the other Guardians. North was arguing with Bunny, Tooth was flittering around speaking quietly to her fairies while Sandy floated around playing with his dream sand.

Jackie stared at the beautifully wrapped gift before tearing off the wrapping paper eager to see what they had gotten her. Slowly she opened the box to find a photo album. Slowly she opened the book and found moving pictures of Momma, Papa and herself hanging out as a family. Pictures of Papa skating with her on the pond, of all three of them, watching movies together, Papa making it snow in the living room while Momma lightly scolded him, the three of them visiting the Guardians, even Uncle Jamie made an appearance.

The Photo Album was filled with little moments of mom and dad together and happy. Jackie closed the book and hugged it close to her chest.

"I love it!" Jackie said giving her parents kisses on their cheeks. "Thank you!"

"We're glad you like it," Momma said kissing her forehead.

"We love you, Snowflake," Papa said, kissing her nose.

Jackie's eyes opened from the dream the smile slipping from her face as she did so. She looked out of her window to see the snow gently falling from the sky. She smiled slightly before the photograph of The Guardians with her mom she reached over and grabbed the photograph.

Slowly she traced the outline of her Father. She'd memorized everything about the photo already, but it always helped to just stare at the photo. One of the few photographs that existed of her father and the only one that she knew of that had her mother and uncle with the entire rest of the guardians. She stared at the photograph staring intently at the picture of Jack. One hand was holding his staff loosely while the other was wrapped around Uncle Jamie's shoulders. 16-year-old Uncle Jamie was loosely clasping her mother's shoulders, her mother all of nine was grinning wildly while holding onto the Easter Bunny's hand Easter Bunny was smirking at the camera, floating just above and behind Bunny was the Tooth Fairy who smiled demurely, beside her was North standing tall with his arms crossed, the Naughty and Nice tattoos featured predominately his head thrown back mid-laugh. Rounding out the group was Sandman floating beside Uncle Jamie smiling his hands raised as he controlled the sand to take the photo.

Jackie kissed the image of Jack "Wish you were here." She said softly wiping the tears away she slowly got out of bed and made her way downstairs.

* * *

"Hey, Winter Sprite." Jackie turned to see Sophie was already seated on the couch in the living room, a mug of coffee already in her hands. Jackie wondered if momma had been up late again last night.

"Hey, Momma," Jackie said turning to look at the tree and tried not to be too sad when she noticed that the number of presents hadn't increased from the night before. Though there were already a lot of presents under the tree for just too many people.

"Hey," Sophie said. "Since it's only been four days since your birthday, why don't you pick breakfast for today? It can be anything you want."

Jackie smiled. "Anything?"

"Anything," Sophie said with a smile.

"Ice Cream?"

"Very well," Sophie said standing up. "Ice cream it is. Chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Chocolate!" Jackie said. "Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate."

Sophie laughed. "Ok, Ok, Sprite. Chocolate."

Jackie smiled and followed Sophie into the kitchen where she pulled out two bowls from the Cupboard and then turned to the fridge and pulled out the carton of chocolate ice cream.

Jackie grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the counter and climbed onto it. "Can we have syrup and sprinkles and all the other candies?"

Sophie chuckled reached into the cupboard and pulled all the candies and syrup and sprinkles down. "Go nuts." She told Jackie after scooping the third scoop of ice cream into Jackie's bowl.

Jackie laughed as she poured as much chocolate syrup, and sprinkles, and chocolate bars and marshmallows, and the other types of candies as she could into the bowl. When she was done, she licked her lips as she jumped off the chair. Sophie handed her the bowl and Jackie ran into her room. "Thank you, Momma." She said walking to the kitchen table.

Sophie smiled and placed her bowl in front of Jackie. "So, after breakfast, do you want to open presents?"

"Mmmhmm!" Jackie said with her mouth full of ice cream, she swallowed her food. "When are we gonna go to Auntie Lissa's?" She asked.

"We have to be at grandma's be three o'clock because Uncle Jamie's giving us a ride there."

"So, after presents can we go visit Sarah?" She asked.

Sophie sighed. "I'll have to call first if they say it's fine." Sophie said with a soft smile, "then yes, we can go to the Jessup's house."

Jackie clapped her hands. "Yay!" She said with a giggle. "I have a gift that I forgot to give her yesterday."

"Well then, it's super important we go there then isn't it?" Sophie said.

Jackie sat on the floor beside her mom handing over the first gift to her mother. A drawing of her mother and Jack frost that she had made with Jackie herself standing in the middle holding on to both Jack and Sophie's hand. The drawing looked as though a seven-year-old had drawn it, which was just as well considering Jackie had just turned seven. It was framed in a cheap store-bought frame that had paper and felt snowflakes glued all over it.

Looking at the picture hit her in a way Sophie could not describe. Staring at the picture filled Sophie with longing, the desire that Jack should be there, celebrating Christmas with them. His family, his flesh and blood, his little girl, whether he even knew it or not. She wondered if Jackie had heard her crying in the middle of the night, as she missed Jack, and wished that he was there. She'd tried to keep her cries as low volume as possible, but maybe she had failed.

"Do you like it?" Jackie asked sounding so young.

Sophie took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry before she smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I love it so much little one."

Jackie smiled hesitantly. "You're welcome, Momma."

Sophie carefully placed it on the coffee table and turned back to all the other gifts. "Now how about we open all of your gifts?"

Jackie looked up at Sophie her eyes wide and smiled. "Yes, momma!" She spoke.

After opening so many gifts from Momma, Books, and toys, and some new pencil crayons and school supplies, Sophie hugged her tightly before she pulled out her cellphone and made the phone call she promised to make.

"Hey, Jessica. Jackie was wondering if it would be possible if she and I could come by for a couple of hours." Sophie said. "She has a gift she wants to give to Sarah."

Sophie listened for a moment or two before she smiled. "Great. See you in about an hour."

She turned off her cell and turned to Jackie. "Go get changed."

Jackie jumped up and gave her mother a huge hug. "Thanks, momma!" She said before hurrying upstairs.

* * *

"Hey, Jackie!" Sarah said hugging her best friend tightly as Sophie and Jackie made their way inside.

Jackie smiled and handed her present to Sarah. "I got this for you." She said. While Sophie spoke quietly to Jessica and Nicholas.

"I got you a present too," Sarah said. "Mom was gonna take me to your house to drop it off later, but you're here now so I don't have to," Sarah said. "Grandma is here. Do you want to see her?"

Jackie's eyes widened and she nodded hesitantly. "Yes, please." She said.

"Granny Kathy!" Sarah called as she pulled Jackie into the house. "Jackie and Miss Bennett are here!"

Katherine hadn't changed much, though maybe looking a tad younger than she did last Christmas.

"Hi. Miss Shalazar." Jackie said quietly. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to meet you," Sophie said holding out her hand.

Katherine smiled and shook both Bennetts' hands. "Met your little one last year, with your brother."

"Jamie told me about that," Sophie said. "He was so excited to meet you."

Katherine chuckled. "I could tell." Katherine said before bending down so she was at Jackie's eye level, "Sarah tells me you enjoy hearing stories about the guardians?"

"Did you know Jack Frost?" Jackie asked. "He's my dad."

Sophie noticed that something seemed to flicker behind Katherine's eyes. Something almost sad.

"No," Katherine said with a sigh. "I never knew the boy who called himself Jack Frost, unfortunately. I wish I had."

Jackie's hunched in on herself. "Oh. Ok."

"But I knew the other guardians," Katherine said with a smile. "I even knew a small boy named Nightlight, who started as the guardian of the Man in the Moon, before he became a guardian of childhood. Do you want me to tell you that story?"

Jackie stared at Katherine's eyes widened. "The Man in the Moon had a Guardian?"

Sophie stepped forward curious.

Katherine nodded. "Yes. He did. Manny was once a child who needed protection. Just like you."

Jackie's eyes widened. "Woah."

"So why don't you kids go get Jonathan for storytime and we'll sit down and I'll tell you the story of Nightlight?"

Sarah and Jackie turned to each other before they booked up the stairs to go get the eldest Jessup child.

* * *

"Jon-a-than!" Sarah called. "Grandma's about to start telling stories. She wants you downstairs."

Jonathan turned to his sister. "I'm busy."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Come on! Grandma wants to spend time with us all."

"I've heard them all before," Jonathan said.

"So?" Sarah said. "It's Nightlight, your namesake."

"Really?" Jackie asked. "I thought his name was Jonathan?"

Sarah nodded. "It is. Nightlight is his middle name."

Jackie covered her mouth as she chuckled. "Really?"

"Alright!" Jonathan said standing. "Alright, if you all would stop laughing about my middle name, I'll come downstairs."

"I think it's cute," Jackie said.

Jonathan hmphed. "It's the name of the guardian of the Man in the Moon. I can't think of anything less cute."

Jackie and Sarah turned to look at each other before they began laughing again. Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. If your gonna be so mean, I'm gonna stay up here."

Jackie's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said. "It is a good name."

Jonathan turned to Jackie and sniffed. "Well… I suppose I could come downstairs. For a little while anyway."

Jackie's face split into a huge grin. "Thank you, Jonathan."

Jonathan looked flustered for a moment. "Y-your welcome." He said.

* * *

Once all the grownups and children were seated Katherine started her story. "Once upon a time, there was an immortal boy, named Nightlight. A being who appeared to be almost made of light. His entire being easily able to shine brightly in any darkness, and sparkle in the sunlight. Before he became a guardian of childhood, he started as the guardian to only one child: The young Man in the Moon. The Prince Lunar and child of Tzar and Tzarina Lunar."

"Nightlight adored the young Lunar child. He often played and sang to the young child and made sure that the young child never had any bad dreams. Nightlight loved his young charge, and the young Lunar child loved him in turn."

Katherine's eyes turned sad as she continued. "However, the happy times were not to last, for Pitch heard of the young child who never had a nightmare, and so, in a desire to make that child his own Darkling Prince he attacked the Moon Clipper, a great ship that could turn into a moon at night. When Pitch attacked the ship, he was instructed by the child's parents to take him into a hidden nursery deep inside the ship.

"Hidden deep within the nursery the child cried and a tear fell down the young child's face. Nightlight caught the tear and it turned into a dagger. Determined to protect the child with his last breath. With a determined stance, Nightlight whispered goodbye to his young charge and leapt into the fray. Pitch by this point had captured Tzar and Tzarina Nightlight did not stop to think and flew straight at Pitch with his dagger and stabbed in the heart, creating an explosion that was brighter than twenty sons. Pitch fell from the Ship and onto Earth. Nightlight, the great guardian of Prince Lunar, the Man in the Moon was trapped within that dagger that was plunged deep into Pitch's heart."

"Did he ever get free?" Jackie asked.

Katherine smiled sadly. "He did, but not for many, many, many years, but that my dear young Winter Sprite, is a story for another day."

Jackie pouted.

"Ah ah little one your mother and you have a limited amount of time here before you have to be at your grandmother's house and neither you nor Sarah have opened your gifts from each other."

"Grandma's right," Sarah said. "Come on, I want to see you open the gift we got you," Sarah said.

"We?" Jackie said. "But I only got you a gift, Sarah."

"That's ok," Jessica said with a smile. "We got you a gift because we wanted to not because we expected a gift in return."

Jackie frowned. "Ok."

"If they say it's ok, Jackie, it's ok," Sophie said rubbing her back. "If you want next year, we can get gifts for all the Jessups."

Jackie nodded smiling a bit. "Ok."

Jackie stared at the scrapbook reminded vividly of the dream she had had that night. She flipped through the pages were pictures and drawing of the guardians. Of Jack Frost and Nightlight, and Santa, and Sandman, and The Tooth Fairy, and little things were written about all the guardians under most of the pictures. Bits and pieces of their history written around the pictures and photos.

Jackie closed the book as tears fell from her eyes and frost appeared on her hands. She took a deep breath just as Mr. Jessup had taught her and thought of her happiest memory. Her mother making her ice cream that morning filled, and she smiled and the frost receded.

"Thank you," Jackie said softly. "All of you."

"You did say you wished you knew more about the guardians," Sarah said. "My family may not know everything about the recent exploits of the guardians. But we do know a bit about their past."

Jackie opened the scrapbook to a picture of Jack Frost. Underneath it, she read a small little blurb "Young Jack Frost spent most of his early causing as much trouble as he could. Anything from starting snowball fights to freezing tongues to metal poles can be attributed to him." Jackie laughed.

"Thank you." She said softly holding it tightly to her chest. "I'll treasure it always."

"I love mine too," Sarah said holding up her wrist to show a braided bracelet that Jackie had spent all weak perfecting. Purple and green yarn twisted together around Sarah's wrist.

"Thank you."

Jackie leaned forward to hug Sarah.

* * *

"We have to go now, sweetie," Sophie said. "Grandmother and uncle Jamie are expecting us."

Jackie pouted. She didn't want to leave, she liked it here, where they knew who the guardians were, and she didn't have to pretend she wasn't who she was.

"Do we have to?"

Sophie knelt by Jackie. "I know it's hard, but we already gave our word that we would go. Besides Uncle Jamie will be there. You like Uncle Jamie."

Jackie nodded a little. "I do, he tells me stories about his friendship with dad."

"Maybe he can tell you stories you can add to your scrapbook," Sophie said. "And you can put that picture in it if you want. The one with your uncle and I surrounded by the guardians."

"That would be fun," Jackie said.

"That would be wise," Katherine said. "Jamie and Sophie would know Jack more than anyone here since they met him. A story is always better told when you have first-hand knowledge about it."

"I know the scrapbook can't replace the fact that the Guardians aren't here. That your father isn't here." Sophie said. "But maybe it can lessen the sting. Just a little? Knowing more about them?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, a little." She said.

Sophie smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now say goodbye to everyone."

Jackie turned to the Jessups and Katherine "Bye everyone!" She said.

"Bye." They all said in unison.

* * *

"Do you think dad would have liked Sarah?" Jackie asked as they walked from the Jessup household to Jackie's grandmother's house. The scrapbook was hidden safely inside Sophie's purse.

"Yes," Sophie said, did not even have to think about it. "Yes, he would have."

"Even though she's on the naughty list with Santa?"

"Oh, especially cause she's on the naughty list with Santa. Your father held the record for the number of Christmases a person can be on the naughty list."

Jackie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep," Sophie said. "Y'know your father once told me that he spent a lot of time trying to bust into Santa's Workshop, but he could never quite make it past the yetis."

"Was he ever allowed inside?"

"Yep. The year Pitch became an issue, North had his yetis stuffed inside a sack and thrown through one of North's magic portal."

Jackie chuckled. "Funny."

"Yep. Your father told me that, while the two of us were having hot chocolate." Sophie frowned. "Ok, I was having hot chocolate. Your father was having cold chocolate milk."

They turned to walk up the steps of grandmother's house and Sophie rang the doorbell.

"Were you happy with him?"

"We had our problems, the same as every other couple," Sophie said honestly. "But yes. I was. You know he danced with me at one of my school dances?"

"Really?"

Sophie smiled and nodded but before she could continue the conversation. Sally opened the door and the conversation, unfortunately, had to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yeah Jackie never truly gets over the fact that because of her half-spirit status she SHOULD have contact with the guardians - with her father, because of things outside her control she doesn't. Knowing Katherine and the Jessups and the stories help but it's not the same as having them there with you.
> 
> The Reason, why Katherine doesn't tell the guardians about Jackie, is because she's on the outs with them. The Guardians (Sans Jack, who didn't know Katherine and was off in Burgess playing with Jamie) basically ejected her after the events of the movie cause she never showed. (When in reality she never showed because Nicholas was badly ill).


	9. Age 8: Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Christmas Sleepover at the Jessups.

Age 8: Gifts

Jackie yawned as she woke up on the inflated mattress inside Sarah’s room, while on her own bed Sarah slept soundly. On the bedside table, Nyx was carefully cleaning her feathers.

This was the first Christmas that Jackie had been able to sleep over at Sarah’s house. Her mother was sleeping soundly in the guest room across the hall.

It was Early Jackie had guessed, given how dark it was outside and the fact that the alarm clock on Sarah’s bedside table was flashing 6 o'clock.

Looking outside the window Jackie could see that the storm had passed. What had previously been heavy wind and falling snow so thick that you could not see two feet in front of you, was now just snowflakes gently falling to the ground.

Jackie carefully opened the window a crack so as not to let too much of the cold air in and breathed a deep satisfied breath when the below-freezing wind hit her face. Inside wasn’t too bad, but nothing felt better to Jackie than the feeling of freezing wind blowing on her face.

She lifted her hand and thrust it outside, catching a small snowflake before bringing it inside.

Jackie always ran a little cooler than most other people but she still had to focus to lower her temperature to keep the snowflake from melting now that it was inside the Jessup house. With the snowflake in hand and in no danger of melting she stared at it for a good long while. She wondered if she would be able to tell the difference between one of Jack’s snowflake and a naturally occurring one.

She noticed that Sarah was starting to shiver so Jackie quickly closed the window. Her window in the Bennett household was always open in the winter, but given Sarah, unlike Jackie, was not part winter sprite, Jackie decided to keep the window closed and instead sleep without a blanket. The Jessups had been kind enough to turn the heat down for the night and just double up on blankets so Jackie would feel a bit more comfortable. Still, it wasn’t the same as having the window open and feeling the freezing winter air all night long.

“Hey, Jackie.” Jackie turned around to see Sarah stretching and yawning before she shivered.

“Feels cold.”

“Sorry,” Jackie said. “I was feeling a bit warm. I opened the window.”

“Oh,” Sarah said. “Ok.”

“It’s still dark outside,” Jackie said staring out at the moon. “Full moon is out.”

“Grandma says that when it’s the full moon that’s when Manny’s power is at its peak.” Sarah said walking forward. “when he can use his power to make someone a guardian, to grant someone immortality and even raise someone from the dead.”

Jackie turned to Sarah. “Really?”

Sarah shrugged. “That’s what grandma says. Out of all of us, she’s known Manny the longest.”

Jackie stared up at the moon. “He’s the one who turned my father from a regular human boy into Jack Frost. Momma says he saved someone’s life and that convinced the Man in the Moon to make him a guardian.”

“That’s what I heard too,” Sarah said.

Jackie stared at the moon. “Do you… think that if I were to open the window and ask Manny to relay a message to my dad… he would? He can do that right? Communicate with guardians?”

Sarah nodded. “It wouldn’t hurt to try.” She said.

Jackie nodded and stared up at the moon and closed her eyes. Tears falling down her cheeks.

“Hey, Mr. MiM.” She said softly her voice starting to crack. “Umm if you see my dad could you… could you tell him about me?” She said softly. “Tell him that I wish he was here, and that I could meet him? I’m Jaqueline Overland Bennett, his daughter, and I’ve always wanted to meet him. So if it’s not too much trouble… could you tell him that I miss him? Tell him everything about me, that I like to read, and my favourite movies Frozen. That I can control ice and snow just like he can. I can’t Fly yet but I’m trying! And… that…. I love him. Even though he’s never here, I love him.” Tears fell down Jackie’s tears. “Even though I’ve never met him. I love him and miss him so much. I just… I wish I knew more about him.”

Jackie sniffed and closed the window.

“Come on,” Sarah said taking her hand. “Want some chocolate milk?”

Jackie nodded.

Sarah smiled and pulled her away from the window. “Come on.” She whispered gently. “While we’re downstairs, we can see if Santa filled some stockings. I’ll split whatever’s in my stocking with you.”

Jackie chuckled. “If all you got was coal… I don’t want it.”

Sarah shrugged. “Your loss.”

Jackie chuckled as the two of them went downstairs. As they reached the bottom step Jackie caught sight of the tree and, despite knowing that Santa visited the Jessups, was vaguely surprised that the tree had several more presents under it than there had been the previous night.

Jackie bit her lip and looked away to avoid crying.

“I’m sorry,” Sarah said. “I am. But y’know, the Epiphany is only 12 days away, and the Befana always gives you more treats and candies than anyone else.”

It wasn’t the same but Jackie could appreciate the attempt. “Yeah, she has the best candy out of anyone I know.”

“Exactly,” Sarah said.

“Do you think she’s a guardian?” Jackie said as they entered the kitchen.

“No, except for you, Bafana caters mainly to those of Italian descent. The Guardians are more for all kids.” Sarah said grabbing a chair and pulling it toward the counter.

Jackie frowned. “Why?” Spotting Sarah as she reached for two mugs in cabinets above the counter.

Sarah shrugged placing the mugs on the counter and jumped down. “Who knows? Santa has elves, Bafana may not have time to do all children in the world, so she only does it for some. Or perhaps it’s because unless you live in Italy or have close Italian relatives, you're likely not to believe in her.” All the while getting the milk from the fridge and the chocolate syrup.

Jackie nodded. “That makes sense.” Taking the milk and pouring it into her mug.

Sarah nodded taking the milk carton and pouring her glass, while Jackie poured in as much syrup into her mug.

Sarah chuckled while she placed her mug into the microwave and set the timer. While Jackie stirred her milk.

“And what are to doing up so early?” Sarah and Jackie turned to see Mrs. Jessup in the kitchen her arms crossed in front of her, wearing a pink housecoat, and white lacy nightgown.

“I thought Jackie might want chocolate milk,” Sarah said. “And it was that early when we woke up.”

Mrs. Jessup raised an eyebrow. “You’re not planning on taking a sneak peek at your gifts are you?”

“We would never,” Sarah said in mock alarm.

Mrs. Jessup raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Sarah nodded just as the microwave timer went off. She turned to get her milk out. “I mean, only the most heinous of people would ever peak at the Christmas gifts early.” She said pouring some syrup into her coffee. “I’m not like that at all.”

“Mmm,” Jessica said amused. “Because if you wanted to take a sneak peek in your stockings… I wouldn’t have minded.”

Jackie snorted into her chocolate milk. Sarah frowned, “Ok… we were planning on looking inside my stockings and splitting those gifts.” Sarah said.

“Mmm, you were pretty naughty this year. What if Santa just gave you coal again?”

“We can light a fire and make s’mores,” Sarah said gesturing toward the living where there was a fireplace underneath the tv.

Jessica bent down and scrunched her nose at Sarah. “That is something you will have to ask your father about. If you have coal from Santa. After Miss. Bennett and Jackie leave.”

“He’ll say yes,” Sarah said. “He likes using the old fireplace. And of course, we’re gonna wait for Jackie and Miss Bennett to leave.” Sarah wrapped an arm around Jackie. “I don’t want her to be uncomfortable.”

“Thanks,” Jackie said dryly.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Sarah said. “But your gonna leave anyway to spend Christmas at your grandmother’s have to look forward to something when you're not here.”

“Looking forward to what?”

Jackie, Sarah and Jessica all started when they heard Sophie Bennett enter the kitchen followed by Nicholas and Katherine.

“Sarah wants to light up the fireplace after we leave,” Jackie said. “Since we have to leave anyway, it gives her something to look forward to after we leave for grandma’s.”

“That so?” Nicholas asked.

“Mmmhmm!” Sarah said. “We could make some S’mores.” She said with a grin.

“Maybe,” Nicholas said. “If you are on your best behaviour today.”

“I will,” Sarah said.

“Don’t worry Mr. Jessup,” Jackie said. “I’ll make sure she isn’t doing anything naughty.”

“That’s very kind of you,” Katherine said ruffling Jackie’s hair.

“Why don’t the two of you go wake up Jonathan,” Jessica said. “The faster he comes down, the faster we can decide what we’re going to do this morning.”

&&&

“So, who here wants to open presents now, or wait until after we’ve had breakfast?”

“Presents!” Jackie, Sarah and Jonathan all shouted in unison.

The Grownups all laughed. “Very well, we shall open all our gifts first, and then have breakfast,” Nicholas said.

“Yay!” They said before running forward and heading straight for the stockings that were hanging by the mantle.

Sarah took her stocking off the mantle and walked over to Jackie. “10 dollars that I got coal,”

Sarah said to Jackie.

Jackie chuckled. “You have done a lot of naughty things this year.”

Sarah shook her head and laughed as she opened the stocking, before walking over to the fireplace and tipping the stocking into it. Several black coal rocks fell into the fireplace.

“Daddy! We can make a fire tonight!” She said.

“How much coal did you get this year?”

“My entire stocking was filled with it,” Sarah said with a smile.

“You don’t seem sad about it.”

“I’m gonna have the record of being on the naughty list the longest.”

“That is not something to strive for,” Nicholas said.

“Besides, the record is 300 years,” Sophie said with a knowing smile.

“Kay, I’m gonna be the human with the longest run on the naughty list.” Sarah shrugged.

“And I doubt Jack was ever truly on the list anyway. Given he’s a spirit.”

“He was once,” Jackie said softly. “Before the Moon made him a spirit.”

Sarah turned and winced she’d forgotten that Jackie was a child in the room, who had never been on the list, and likely never would be. Unless something changed.

“I’m sorry,” Sarah said.

Jackie shook her head. “Let’s just open presents now.”

Katherine took that opportunity to usher them all to sit around the tree while she played the role of Santa’s elf. Handing out the presents to everyone there.

The first gift was to Sarah from Jonathan which contained a toolbox full of tools. Then a gift from Santa to Jonathan which Jonathan stared at for a moment gave a hesitant shake before putting it aside to be opened later.

“I want to open it later,” Jonathan said and oddly enough he stated that with every Santa gift handed to him. On and On it went. He got crystals, and dust from the meteor that crash landed in Santoff Claussen so many years before, instruction manuals on how to make things, and a small little ice sculpture of his favourite airplane from Jackie.

Sarah got some CDs from Jonathan and learn how to speak languages DVD's from her mom From her father Sarah received a bracelet that was enchanted to show her her favourite locations. From Jackie, Sarah received an ice sculpture of a raven (not unlike Nyx that was upstairs in Sarah’s bedroom) that Nicholas had kindly spelled to never melt. Sophie had gotten her an English to French dictionary.

Nicholas received books on ancient civilizations and tools for his archeology digs.

Jessica received a book on Italian and English folklore, some gardening tools, a necklace that always showed her the memory she most needed to see, and an enchanted book that always opened to the story she wanted to read.

The entire family received a storybook that was enchanted to always show the story that the reader most desire (or most needed) to read from Katherine.

Katherine got writing utensils and notebooks.

Sophie herself also got notebooks and writing utensils, and books of exotic and far off places for inspiration.

And Jackie opened three gifts. One from Sarah, one from Sophie and one from the Jessup family. From Sophie, she got an old toy model of Elsa’s castle. From Sarah, she received some new children’s stories, and from the family, they all pitched to give her a necklace the held the stories of the guardians from the moment they became guardian to present day. All the ones they knew. Enchanted to show her the story that she most needed to hear.

The moment they were done, Jessica turned to Jonathan. “Do you want to open all your gifts from Santa now?”

Jonathan shook his head. “No. I want to do it later. I want to eat now.”

It wasn’t until after dinner that Jonathan had his gifts from Santa opened.

***

“Jackie?” Jonathan asked after Dinner as Sarah was busy cleaning off the table and helping Jessica clean the dishes.

“Yes?” Jackie said shyly.

“Can you help me bring all these gifts upstairs?” He asked softly. “I mean if it isn’t too much trouble for you.”

Jackie’s eyes widened. “Oh! Um… ok. Sure I’d love to.”

Jonathan smiled. “Thank you.”

Together they hauled the gifts upstairs. Including the several gifts that Santa got him for Christmas.

Once they reached his room Jonathan closed the door behind him. He looked at Jackie for a moment and smiled. “Do you think you could help me open Santa’s gifts?” Jonathan asked.

Jackie tilted her head confused. “Why?”

“Just please?”

Jackie’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Why?”

“I got a lot.” Jonathan defended. “I don’t want to spend all morning unwrapping gifts. So please?”

Jackie frowned. “Are you trying to mock me? Because your the only kid in this household who got actual gifts from Santa?”

Jonathan shook his head. “No!” he said. “Have I ever given you a reason to believe I’m like that?”

Jackie shook her head instantly feeling guilty. “No… it just seems odd that you would ask this of me now.”

“Just trust me,” Jonathan said. “If after a few gifts it makes you uncomfortable you can leave alright?”

Jackie frowned. “Alright.”

The first gift Jonathan gave her was a piece of clothing of some kind. She could almost feel the way the fabric moved underneath the wrapping paper. Ignoring the ‘To Jonathan from Santa’ tag she ripped the paper to see a white hoody similar to a hoody she had been admiring in a story window two weeks before.

“Do you like it?” Jonathan asked.

Jackie felt tears in her eyes. “How… why….”

Jonathan shrugged. “You haven’t received a gift from Santa since you were born. I thought that should be rectified in some small way.”

“This is mine?”

“Well yeah?”

“It’s a little big on me,” Jackie said.

Jonathan scratched his neck. “Yeah… I kind of just wrote ‘white hoody’ I didn’t really specify size,”

Jackie looked toward all the other gifts and stared at the hoody again before putting it on.

“Anything else for me?”

Jonathan smiled. “Why don’t we find out?”

***

“Nice hoody,” Sarah said. “Where’d you get it?”

“Jonathan gave it to me,” Jackie said. “Gave me this bottomless bag too.”

“Ahh, and he was too shy to give them to you in person,” Sarah said. “That’s sweet.”

Jackie pushed Sarah away. “Shut up, it’s not like that!”

“Like what?” Sarah said with wide eyes. “Jonny’s always been shy around friends- anywhoo, your mom’s calling for you. It’s time for you to head home, so you can get ready for the

Christmas party tonight at your grandmother’s house”

Jackie’s shoulders slumped. “Back to acting normal.”

Sarah patted Jackie’s shoulder. “You’ll come by tomorrow.” She said. “Besides we have to act normal too Mom’s side of the family is coming over. So your not alone.”

Jackie nodded. “That’s true.”

“Jackie!” Sophie called. “It’s time to go Sweetheart. Say goodbye to your friends we'll see them all later.

Sarah and Jackie hugged before Jackie turned to Jonathan’s room and opened the door. “Bye Jonny. Thanks for everything.” She said with a smile.

“You’re welcome,” Jonathan said.“ and no problem,” He continued. “I'm gladyou enjoyed them.

+++

“So…” Sophie said as they walked home. “Did you have fun?”

Jackie smiled clutching her hoody underneath her jacket “Yeah. I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sarah’s kind of wrong here about MiM being able to raise someone from the dead. In this series, he can’t really raise people from the dead. He can’t bring back people whose souls have moved on, what he can do is reanimate people whose souls haven’t left their body yet. In the story “Jane the Grim Reaper”: the reason why Jack was able to be brought back was that his Reaper was late. Had he’d been reaped like he was supposed to, Jack would have stayed dead.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this. Jonathan having the idea to just write down Jackie's list as apart of his own list came to me this year. Though Jonathan decides to have Jackie open the gifts in his room for privacy. (Both he and Sarah have a penchant for hiding their good deeds.)


	10. Age 9: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie's 10th Christmas

“I love it!” Jackie exclaimed as she stared at the books her mother had gotten her. “Thanks, momma.” She said kissing her mother on the cheek.

“Your welcome little one,” Sophie said with a chuckle.

Jessica smiled at the gift before handing over the next gift to Sarah. She immediately tore off the wrapping and smiled when she saw a lock picking kit she turned to glance at her brother who just shrugged looking a bit too innocent.

“I mean if you want to be on the naughty list, getting into places that your not supposed to seems like a good way to start,” Jonathan said.

“We’re not supposed to be encouraging that.” Nicholas chided beside him Katherine hid her grin behind her hands.

Jonathan shrugged. “Maybe, but perhaps learning to use that will mean she has less time to _steal my things._ ”

“That is true,” Katherine said. “Besides she’d still be trying to get on the naughty list anyway. At least lock picking is a semi-useful skill. Never know when you need to get into or out of a place that’s locked.”

“Challenge accepted,” Sarah said to her brother looking it over. “Cause I can totally do both.”

Jonathan glared at her but otherwise decided to ignore that statement. “The manual even has suggestions for common household items. Like hair clips and the like.” Jonathan said. “That’s what the guy at the store said.”

“Cool,” Sarah said. “Definitely better than what Santa got me.”

“You were on the _naughty list_ ,” Jonathan said.

“Yep,” Sarah said. “And I think he gave me enough coal to start a fire tonight….” She turned to her father. “That is… if mom and dad say I can?”

“If you _behave_ ,” Nicholas said. “Which means no stealing.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Sarah said. “I get it. Be good today. I can do that.”

“You sure about that?” Jackie said with a grin.

Sarah glared at Jackie and picked up and Pillow and smacked her with it. In a second Jackie picked up another Pillow and smacked Sarah with it.

“Girls!” Sophie and Jessica shouted at the same time stepping forward and grabbing the pillows out of their daughters’ hands.

“Attack each other with pillows _after_ we finish opening gifts alright?” Jessica said.

Jackie and Sarah both pouted. “Alright.” They said together.

“Good,” Jessica said before sitting back down and handing the next gift to Nicholas. “From me to you.”

Nicholas opened it and pulled out a watch with the engraving ‘forever and always’ written on the back. He smiled and kissed Jessica. “Thank you, Jess.” 

*** 

After opening presents a quick breakfast Jonathan once again asked Jackie’s help bring all his unopened Santa gifts upstairs. This time Jackie knew what to expect when he handed Jackie one of his wrapped gifts.

“Last year it was easy to determine that at least one of the gifts was yours,” Jonathan said. “The only piece of clothing I asked for was for you. ” He said. “This year, the only way I could tell was if I opened all the gifts and that doesn’t seem right.”

“That’s fine,” Jackie said. “We could just take turns opening them, and we’ll figure out whose gifts are whose that way. We did that for the rest of my gifts last year anyway.”

“Alright,” Jonathan said picking out a gift at random and handed it to Jackie. “You first.”

*** 

Jackie walked out of the room with new gifts of Jonathan that was securely squared away in the bottomless bag that Jonathan had made for her last Christmas. The only gift that wasn’t the completely ordinary necklace that Jonathan had gotten himself for her for Christmas ‘cause you’re a girl and girls like Jewelry-I’ve heard.

Jackie chuckled still even if it was plastic it was white and blue her two favourite colours and she liked it so much.

“Jackie?” Sarah said stepping forward. “Have fun in Jonathan’s room?”

Jackie nodded. “He wanted to show me his present.”

Sarah chuckled. “He’s so shy.” She said linking arms with Jackie. “Anywhoo, you have another hour before you have to head off to your grandmothers. Want to spend it at the ice palace? Both of our moms are fine with it, I asked.”

Jackie chuckled. “Yes, please!”

*** 

“Pretty cool of your Mom to let us come here alone,” Sarah said before looking up. “Well almost alone,” She said as up above Nyx flew overhead.

“It’s the Ice Palace, your dad put a barrier around it, so only those who already know about it would be able to find it. Only you, me, Mom, Uncle Jamie and your family know about it.” Jackie said. “None of those people would tell anyone else about it.”

“I know,” Sarah said.

“Besides we’re nine,” Jackie said. “When Uncle Jamie was nine, he was sledding around half of Burgess by himself.”

“Wasn’t that an accident though?” Sarah said. “He slipped on one of your dad’s ice patches and your dad just… kept that ice patch going?”

“What’s your point?”

“Just that before that your Uncle was playing in the park in front of your house.”

“Still, it wasn’t like he was grounded afterwards for leaving the Park,” Jackie said as they entered the woods just by the pond where Jack Frost saved his little sister.

They walked through some trees and they found themselves staring up at The Ice Palace that Jackie Bennett had made. The eternal snow cloud forever snowing above the palace creating their winter wonderland right there in Burgess even in the summer months.

“Yeah because it was an _accident_ ,” Sarah said as they walked up the steps of the palace and opened the doors.

“Whatever, I can handle myself. Especially in Winter.”

“That I believe,” Sarah said with a smile. “What are we gonna do now?”

Jackie smiled and let snowfall from her fingertips. “Play?”

Sarah smiled and lifted her arm as Nyx flew onto her arm before burrowing as far as she could into Sarah’s Jackie. 

Both Sophie and Nicholas had insisted that Nyx accompany them in case something happened. She could fly back to the Jessups and warn them. (Though that was as a last resort, the first and foremost was Sarah using her phone to contact them.)

Nothing would happen though. Nothing happened in Burgess, not since Pitch.

They were safe.

Jackie shook her head almost willing the sudden anxiety to go away and turn to Sarah. “Do you still have your skates hidden away here?”

“Duh,” Sarah said. “This is the only place we can skate outside of the winter months.”

Jackie smiled. “Want to Skate?” She said. “Without the risk of drowning?”

“Like I’d drown with you right there,” Sarah said with a smile before scooping up a fist full of snow that Jackie had creating and flung it at the young halfling. “I’d rather have a snowball fight instead.”

Jackie chuckled and a snowball appeared in her hand. “Think you can take me?”

Sarah threw another snowball. “Don’t count me out _just_ yet.”

Jackie chuckled and tossed a snowball at Sarah who immediately retaliated by picking up more snow from the floor. Jackie ran through the palace as she laughed leaving only ice, frost, and snow in her wake.

***

“So how did I know that I would find my niece and the Troublemaker of Burgess at the Ice Palace,” Jamie said as he stepped toward the Ice palace.

“Momma called you didn’t she?” Jackie said with a giggle. “She said she would.”

“Yeah, she wanted me to get you home, it’s almost time for you to get ready for Grandma’s,” Jamie said holding out a gloved hand for her.

Jackie pouted but turned to Sarah to say goodbye. “Bye Sarah.” She said before she walked toward her uncle.

“By Jackie, Have fun out your grandmothers,” Sarah said as she and Jackie left the woods.

“We were having _fun_.” She

“I know sweetie,” Jamie said. “But you and your mother have commitments to keep. It’s Christmas and your extended family wants to see you.”

Jackie pouted. “Only cause I’m the youngest Bennett, if any of Momma’s cousin had a child _they_ would be fawned over, and I would be-.”

Jamie sighed and picked up his niece. “That’s not true,” Jamie said. “You would still be loved.”

“I know that,” Jackie said. “But there’s only so much attention, and a newborn baby is far more interesting than me.”

“You know that’s not true,” Jamie said. “How was Sarah’s?”

Jackie smiled. “It was fun, we opened presents, and had breakfast. Sarah’s brother Jonathan got Sarah a lock-picking kit, and last night Sarah’s grandmother Katherine told us stories about Nightlight.”

“Nightlight… hmm… he was the Man in the Moon’s Guardian before he became a Guardian of Childhood, right?”

Jackie nodded. “Yeah. I think Katherine and he were more than friends. She doesn’t talk about him like she talks about Santa Clause and Santa was her best friend.”

“Ah, ah, ah, that’s gossiping young lady,” Jamie said. “You know better than that.”

Jackie pursed her lips and nodded. “Ok.” She said leaning her head on Jamie’s leather Jackie that had grown cold in the December air.

Jamie opened the door to his old home and Jackie blinked at the sudden warmth in the house. Her hands frosted over slightly to cool herself off and she put her frosted hands on her neck to help cool off in the warmer air.

She could see her mother, Grandma Sally and Isabella sitting in the living room. Sophie had a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. (Jackie knew because it was the only type of hot beverage that her mother would entertain during the holidays. Coffee was for work stuff, and she wasn’t working) Grandma Sally was wearing a long-sleeved wool sweater that told Jackie however warm she found it to be, Sally at least found it cold and Isabella held her mug in her hands as she laughed at something Sophie just said. 

Sally stepped forward and pinched Jackie’s cheeks. “Hey, little one!” She said, Jackie, smiled through the pain of having her cheeks pinched, while

“Hi, Grandma,” Jackie said. “It’s nice to see you.”

“I haven’t seen you in so long!”

“Grandma,” Jackie said with a smile. “You saw me four days ago on my Birthday!”

“I know Silly. It’s still not enough time in-between visits.”

Jackie smiled but said nothing not entirely sure _what_ she could say to that. Jamie put her down on the floor and Jackie walked off to Isabella.

“Hi, Miss Isabella,” Jackie said hugging Isabella.

Isabelle smiled and returned the hug. “Hey Jackie, it’s good to see you again.”

Jackie smiled and looked down, belatedly notice a silver ring with a diamond centre on her fingers. Isabella noticed the glance and smiled putting a finger to her lips.

“Later.” She whispered.

Jackie’s eyes widened and she smiled covering her mouth Isabella covered the ring with her other hand.

“When’s everyone else coming by?” Jackie asked. “They are coming here today right?”

“Yes,” Sally said. “And they should be by in about an hour or so.”

“Which reminds me,” Sophie said bending down to grab Jackie’s knapsack that was by her feet. “You should go change.”

Jackie nodded as she realized why Sophie hadn’t come to pick her up, it was so she had time to head home and pick up the clothes she needed to wear for the Christmas party that night.

Jackie sighed and grabbed the backpack before she ran upstairs to change. Closing the door on the room that had been hers back when she and Sophie had lived there.

It was emptier, the bed was gone, but the old rocking chair that every member of her family had used at some point to rock her to sleep was still there. As well as boxes of baby clothes.

Jackie had been in the room since they moved out four years prior but seeing it so different, hit her in a way she hadn’t expected.

Instead of changing her clothes in that room, she instead decided to change in the bathroom and turned and left hers (and Jamie’s) old bedroom.

*** 

20 minutes later Jackie came down the stairs wearing the red dress with white accents that her mother had bought for her two weeks before. Her mother came forward and smiled and hugged her. She’s brushed her hair and instead of tying her hair back like she preferred she instead decided to let it hang down.

“You look beautiful Winter Sprite,” Sophie whispered.

Jackie smiled. “Thank you, Momma.” She said just as the door opened and the guests start to arrive. Starting with Aunt Lissa, Uncle Geoffrey with their youngest daughter Jessica walked through the door.

“Hey, little Jessie,” Sophie said hugging her youngest cousin. “How’s college life treatin’ ya?”

Jessica chuckled. “Oh, you know.” She said with a shrug. “It’s just as you warned me, two weeks in and I’d forgotten what a proper night's rest felt like.”

Sophie chuckled. “Yep, even when I was living at home- that’s how it felt like for me.”

“I got your next book,” Jessica asked hanging her coat up. “It’s _so_ good.”

Sophie smiled. “Thanks! Would you believe me if I told you that it took me _forever_ to write it? By the time I was done with it, I never wanted to see it again.”

“I found it to be amazing,” Jessica said.

“Good means my hard work paid off,” Sophie said. “And that’s good too because it means I can get to the next book in the series. The book I’ve been looking forward to.”

Jessica’s eyes widened. “Does that mean that Tiana and Jason are going to get together in the next book? Finally?”

“He’s in a love triangle-he could choose the other one.”

“Well I mean _yeah_ , but Jason and Tiana are just perfect for each other.”

“You’ll just have to wait for the next book to come out to know for sure,” Sophie said before she turned around. “Hey Jackie, come say hi to your cousin.”

Jackie skipped forward. “Hi, Jessica.”

“Hello, little Jackie,” Jessica said. “How’s my favourite cousin?”

Jackie chuckled. “My mom’s fine.”

Jessica smiled. “I meant you silly.” 

“Where’s Jennifer and Joanna?” Jackie asked.

“Jennifer’s coming along with her boyfriend.” Jessica said, “Joanna’s bringing along a couple of friends too, I hope that’s alright.”

Sophie shrugged. “It ain’t my house anymore. I live on the other side of the pond. Mom’s the one who you should talk to.”

Jessica chuckled. 

*** 

Slowly but surely everyone else arrived. Mike and Ike, Joanna and her friends Siobhan and Allen, Jennifer and her boyfriend David.

Sophie smiled and mingled with all of them. She spoke about her books, Jackie talked about her classes and the sleepover she’d had last night with her best friend Sarah.

It hurt to hide a part of herself. But fortunately, her powers and the other world weren’t the only things about her.

Jackie mainly talked to Jessica. The second youngest person there.

It felt awkward being the youngest person there with a ten year age gap between you and the next person, but Jessica didn’t seem to mind.

“How’s school?”

“It’s fine,” Jackie said. “I like reading comprehension. I get to read a lot of new books. I like Science too, specifically in relation to the weather.”

Jessica smiled. “Is that so?”

“Mmmhmm,” Jackie said.

“Any particular books you do like?”

Jackie smiled and went into detail about the story she had had to read for class. About a girl and a boy and their adventures through the desert and the lengths the two of them had to go through just to survive.

“You also said you liked learning about weather,” Jessica said. “What’s your favourite season?”

“Winter,” Jackie said without thinking. “I prefer the cold, more than I prefer the heat.”

“I like winter too,” Jessica said. “Ice Skating, and Sledding, snowball fights and snowmen. It’s just so much fun.”

Jackie smiled and her eyes lit up. “Yeah, but I like the weather too. I always feel more comfortable in the cold than I do in the heat.”

“I understand,” Jessica said. “You can always add another layer. You can’t take off infinite layers of clothing in the heat.”

“Yeah.”

Before they could talk anymore they were called to dinner. Jackie frowned when she went close to the table and noticed that all of the food had steam rising off the plate not even close to the table yet and she was uncomfortable from all the heat. She and Sophie shared a look and Sophie smiled.

She’d cooled down her food multiple times before, had had to do it for the last few Christmases. Still… it would have been nice to _not_ have to risk her secret that her mother was insistent she keep, just so she could eat her food.

Jackie blinked and noticed that her hands had frosted over again. With a sigh, she shook her hands and the frost felted away.

She sat at the table by her mom and carefully served herself some mashed potatoes and slices of turkey. Then as subtly as possible positioned her hands at the side of the bowl and concentrated on cooling her plate until the steam was gone.

The plate frosted over a little but not in a way that anyone would notice unless they were looking for it.

“So Jackie.” Aunt Lissa said. “How’s school?”

Jackie shrugged. “It’s fine. I like Science and Reading.”

“Science?” Auntie Lissa said. “Interesting. What do you like about Science?”

“I like learning about the weather. How it changes and what makes the climate warmer or colder.” Jackie said before going into detail about what makes snow and the air cold.

Then that somehow snowballed into how people survived in sub-0 temperatures with no indoor heating and Joanna piped in with things she’d learned from her history courses in University. That reminded Jackie of a story she read that took place in Colonial times, and Sophie piped in with knowledge of the town of Burgess which was _founded_ during the Colonial times, and before anyone knew it the entire table was talking and laughing.

Before everyone knew it dinner was over and Isabelle and Jamie were clinking their glasses with their fork.

“We have an announcement to make.” Jamie while he and Isabelle stood up.

Jackie’s eyes widened and she stared at the two of them as she swung her legs eagerly waiting for the news.

“Isabella and I… have decided to take the next step in our relationship,” Jamie said as Isabella flashed her ring. “I asked her to marry me last night and she said yes! We’re going to get married.”

For a moment the table was silent but the Sophie was the first one out of her seat. “Congratulations!” She shouted giving Jamie and Isabella a hug.

Afterwards, everyone followed suit. They all stood and hugged and shook hands as everyone congratulated the couple on their future together.

“Congratulations,” Jackie said softly. “I can’t wait to see the wedding.”

“You’ll be in the wedding party,” Isabella said while beside her Jamie grinned. “Obviously.”

Jackie’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Of course,” Isabella said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “We’d be honoured to have you in it.”

Jackie stared at them for a long moment before her eyes widened and slowly she started to smile.


	11. Age 10: Mending Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Christmas just after Pitch tried to kidnap Jackie and turn her to his side. Jackie is not ok but the Guardians around her seem insistent on pretending otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Mending Bridges

After having seen Santa’s Workshop before, it was odd for it to be so empty now. Devoid of toys and having no elves or yeti’s scrambling around getting things done.

It made sense. They’d been working all year to get everything ready for Christmas, and since it was Christmas they were taking a day off before getting right back to making toys.

Jackie stood in the far back. Her arms crossed in front of her, as she watched the Guardians and her mom and uncle mingle with each other.

It was early in the morning, Jackie had been woken up at around 6 in the morning by Phill the Yeti, Santa so they could welcome Santa back to the Pole. Sleeping in the Workshop had been interesting but there was a part of her that wished she had slept over at Sarah’s.

Mom had told her that if she would prefer to have the sleepover at Sarah’s they could do that instead, but a part of her had wanted to see Santa’s Workshop, Sarah had insisted that visiting Santa’s Workshop would be fine, and despite her mother’s insistence that everything would be fine no matter what Jackie chose. Jackie also knew that her mother wanted to visit the Workshop again, see Bunny, and Tooth, North, and Sandy.

But now that she was here, she suddenly felt small. Everyone here bigger than life and Jackie was so small, so young, and still suffering from the nightmare’s that Pitch had been inflicting on her for months.

Maybe it would have been better if she-

“Hey.”

Jackie blinked as she was torn out her musings and turned her head to stare at her father.

“Hello.” She said quietly.

“Merry Christmas,” Jack said with a soft smile.

“Merry Christmas,” Jackie said with a nod but unable to think of anything else to say.

Jack seemed just as lost as Jackie was on what to say next.

“Ready to open gifts?” Jack asked as though the thought just came to him.

Jackie looked down and shrugged. “I guess?” She crossed her arms in front of her to hide the frost growing on her hands. Jack had been trying to help her control her emotions, but it was a constant work in process. Especially given how uncomfortable she was around him.

Jack went quiet. “It’s annoying being the youngest person in the room isn’t it?”

Jackie looked down. “I’m always the youngest it’s nothing I’m not used to.” She said softly.

“I was once the youngest person here,” Jack said. “Newest guardian, decades younger than the next youngest guardian. I felt out of place too.”

At least they knew you existed. Jackie thought.

“And before that, not one of them wanted anything to do with me.”

Yeah, after you spent the past three centuries causing trouble for the Guardians.

“Cept for Sandman, he was always pretty chill with me,” Jack said. “Always had a few good dreams to spare for me.”

Jackie nodded softly. I was invisible to all the guardians including Sandman. Be thankful for what little attention you received, had any of the Guardians listened, Pitch wouldn’t have had such a hold on me. Jackie shook her head. She didn’t want to feel so bitter. Besides she wasn’t ignored by all the mythical beings that helped children. The Befana had come over like clockwork every Epiphany leaving her shoes filled to the brim with candy and fruit.

That thought made her feel a bit better.

***

“Little Jackie Bennet, why don’t you come here and open present,” North shouted over to her.

Jackie shrugged and made her over to North. She knelt on the floor and sighed and took the package that Toothiana had passed her she smiled hesitantly at Tooth’s warm smile.

She shook the package lightly and stared up at everyone smiling down at her, as though they hadn’t ignored her mother for years. As though they hadn’t left her mother and uncle out in the cold on her second Christmas.

Her hands frosted over. “Before…Before I open gifts can I use the washroom?” She asked.

“Of course,” North said.

Jackie nodded once and before anyone could say anything she turned and walked out of the Globe room.

The minute she was out of sight she sprinted into the bathroom and shut the door behind her and broke down in tears. The bathroom tiles frosted over as her emotional control died on her.

She should be happy. Finally, after 10 years of none of the Guardians acknowledging her existence, she had it. So why wasn’t she happy? Why was she so angry, and hurt, and feeling as though she was going to explode from all the pain?

She tried to keep her cries at a low volume so the others wouldn’t notice that she was crying. They would ask why, and she couldn’t tell them why when she didn’t know why she was crying in the first place.

They saved her, had dropped everything to rescue her from Pitch. Didn’t that mean something?

They only rescued you so you wouldn’t become another Pitch.

Jackie covered her ears with her hands. “That’s not true.” She whispered to herself. “They care about children all children.”

All children who appear on the globe. You don’t have a light on the globe and are of absolutely no use to them.

Jackie’s breathing started to become erratic she could almost feel her teeth vibrating as she tried to get a handle on herself.

“Jackie?” She hears her mother call. “Are you alright sweetie?”

She was drowning, but she didn’t want her mother to worry. “I’m fine.” She called out and winced as her voice cracked.

For a moment there was silence. “Sweetie…” She heard her mother say. “Want to let me in?”

She didn’t, but she also did. She didn’t her mom to see her tears, but she also didn’t want to be alone. She didn’t want to risk her mother getting too cold given the amount of ice that was growing by the second, but her mom was probably the only one who could understand.

She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Her mother walked in and sat down beside her and put her arms around Jackie.

“I’m sorry.” Jackie whispered. “I’m sorry, I-I don’t know why-”

“Shhh,” Sophie said stroking her snow-white hair. “It’s ok. We’ll just stay here until your ready.”

Mom never asked why she was upset, Why she was sitting on the bathroom floor with frost coating every inch of the bathroom. She didn’t need to. She just held Jackie tightly occasionally kissing her forehead, as she waited for Jackie’s tears to subside.

“You must be cold.”

Sophie shrugged. “I like the cold,” She said with a smile.

Jackie whipped the tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry I ruined your day.”

“You didn’t,” Sophie said. “You’re in pain, it was silly of me to think you would be over it in a few short weeks.”

“Pitch didn’t do anything,” Jackie said. “He just sent nightmares… everyone gets nightmares.”

“Pitch doesn’t just send nightmares Sprite. It’s fear itself he deals with. He can and will magnify the fear already within you. Nightmares were just his catalyst for doing so.”

Jackie took a deep shuddering breath and stayed in her mother’s embrace for a few more moments before she stood up. She looked at the frost-covered ground then up at the small window.

“You should go,” Jackie said. “I should get rid of all this frost, snow and ice. I'll be out in a few.”

Sophie smiled and stroked her hair for a final time. “Are you better?”

Jackie smiled and nodded. “I’m fine.”

Sophie hugged her, “I’ll see you outside.”

***

“How is she?” Jack asked when Sophie left the bathroom.

Sophie leaned against the doorway and sighed. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think I should have just insisted we stay in Burgess.”

Jack looked in the direction of where the Bathroom was. “That bad?”

“She had a panic attack,” Sophie said. “I don’t think she’s over the pain that Pitch put her through. A part of her still believes the things he said, even if she knows that she should know better.”

“Maybe I should talk to her?”

Sophie closed her eyes. “She doesn’t know you,” Sophie said. “You’re her father, but you’ve been away for such a long time. She might not talk to you.”

“Shit” Jack Cursed. Sophie blinked at the use of the word. In all the years she’d known him he’d never once cursed in front of her.

“Sorry,” Jack said running his fingers through his hair. “But how can I get close to her, if she won’t even talk to me?”

“You have to give it time,” Sophie said. “She’s been through a lot, as have you, you both need to be patient with yourselves.”

Jack turned away. “What are you going to do?”

“Half tempted to take her home,” Sophie said. “Let her sleep for a few hours in her bed.”

Jack nodded. “They’d be upset.”

“Yeah, well they can just deal, had just one of them checked in at all-” Sophie blinked and shook her head. “This wouldn’t have happened.”

Jack said nothing.

“I don’t blame you,” Sophie said. “But the rest of them don’t have your excuse.”

“Excuse for what?” Bunny said hopping toward them followed by a jolly Nick St. North

“Don’t worry about it,” Sophie said forcing a smile on her face. “I’m thinking I might take her home soon. It’s two AM over there right now, and she’s going to need her rest for the

Christmas party tonight” Sophie said. Good thing I offered to host the thing tonight, so Jackie can have the choice to just hide in her room if it gets overwhelming.

“Of course of course,” North said with a nod. “But surely she can stay long enough to open presents.”

Sophie forced a smile. “Of course.” She said.

***

“We’re gonna go after you open presents,” Sophie said. “Alright?”

Jackie seemed to relax at that even if she tried to downplay her desire to leave. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Jackie.” Sophie started. “I’m hosting the Christmas party tonight. By the time we get home, it will be 3 AM, I would appreciate it if you got a bit more sleep before the party tonight and I’m gonna need it.”

Jackie paused before she smiled. “OK,” Jackie said.

***

After opening all the gifts that the Guardians had gotten her (Which included a small little fairy made of dream sand in an orb, toothbrushes, Chocolate bars, and a small little snowflake made of ice, that Jackie just knew was spelled to never melt.) Jackie was ready to go home.

She forced a smile and said goodbye to all the Guardians. Toothiana had hugged her, North had picked her up and spun her around, Bunny patted her head and warned her about spending too much time with Jack.

“Hey!” Jack said. “She can spend as much time with me as she wants!” He argued before Jackie could be overly offended by it.

“It was just a joke mate,” Bunny said.

Jack rolled his eyes but gave a wink at his daughter.

Sandy stepped forward and hugged Jackie as well. Jackie started to yawn but fortunately Sandy stepped away before Jackie could pass out.

“Hey, mind if I come with you?” Jack said stepping forward his eyes trained on Jackie so she knew he was asking her specifically for permission.

Jackie stared up at his face and shrugged.

“I don’t mind,” Sophie said stepping forward giving Jack a one-armed side hug. “I know for a fact that Jamie has been meaning to talk to you for a while now.”

Jack sighed. “Oh, that’ll be a fun conversation I’m sure.”

Sophie shrugged a twinkle in her eye. “You never know.”

***

The party was in full swing downstairs, but Jackie was tired even after using some of Sandy’s birthday gift to her earlier that morning to help her sleep, she hadn’t been able to handle more than a few hours with her mother’s side of the family.

It felt nicer to be with her mother’s side of the family (not as good as being with the Jessups who were more like her than the guardians and her human family could ever be.) But there wasn’t a lot of baggage in regards to her family, not like with guardians. She at least knew these people, and they (to an extent) knew her. There was no pretending that they’d been in each other's lives, no pretending that everything was fine when it clearly wasn’t. Jackie may not have fit perfectly, but she knew her role.

She didn’t have that with the Guardians. Maybe not ever.

She’d just walked past her mother’s bedroom on her way to her room when she heard something interesting that caught her ear.

“I was so angry with you.” Jackie heard Jamie say. “You left my sister to wake up alone and hadn’t even had the decency to say goodbye.”

“I know.”

“I had my doubts about the relationship,” Jamie said. “I knew it could end badly. I had hopedthat because you cared about her you would at least have the decency to not leave in the middle of the night.”

There was a slight pause before Jamie continued.

“When you did not come back, I thought you were a coward that was too frightened to see their ex.”

For a moment, all Jackie could hear was silence.

“I was wrong. I thought the worst of you when you had been kidnapped by Pitch.”

“That’s alright.”

“It’s not,” Jamie said. “I was so angry at you I never once thought that something might be wrong. I was your friend- I should have known better.”

“You didn’t have any reason to think different,” Jack said. “To be honest, Pitch didn’t capture me until the day of Jackie’s birth. I was putting off visiting burgess again, the day I decided to come back Pitch kidnapped me.”

“But you did decide to come back,” Jamie said. “And I should have known as your friend that you would never just leave Burgess. It’s your home too.”

Even Jamie had forgiven her father, and Uncle Jamie had been angrier at Jack than anyone. (Though to be fair, there wasn’t anything to forgive, Pitch hadn’t stayed away out of choice, but because he was kidnapped. She knew this, she knew this.)

“Uncle Jamie? Dad?” Jackie said stepping into her mother’s room.

“Yes, snowflake?” Uncle Jamie said turning toward her.

“I’m gonna go to bed,” Jackie said stepping forward. “So… goodnight.”

Jamie smiled and walked forward and scooped his niece up in a bone-crushing hug. “Night little Snowflake.” He said kissing his niece on the cheek.

When Jackie took a deep breath and turned to Jack walked toward him and hesitantly kissed him on the cheek.

“Night Dad.” She said before she turned and walked out of the room and headed back into her room.

So she wasn’t ready to incorporate all of the guardians into her life. But if Uncle Jamie could try to make amends with Jack maybe she could try too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell which part of the story I had written a year ago?   
> Anywho for the foreseeable future this will be the last MLWS Christmas fic written. (though I did have plans to continue this too Jackie's 14th (When she's 13) christmas.) Unless I change my mind.


End file.
